


Fic: Vacaciones Regalo para Nai_Malfoy!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Humor, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Vacaciones (The Holiday)  
 **Regalo para:** [](http://nai-malfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**nai_malfoy**](http://nai-malfoy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reto:** # - 22  
 **Autora:** Anonimo  
 **Número de palabras:** 18230  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Betas: Riruyu** (generosa poco pocas)  
 **Resumen:** No todas las historias de amor tienen finales felices. Algunas sencillamente no tienen final y otras deben terminar para dar lugar a la felicidad.  
Esta es una historia de amores, de decisiones, de renuncias y de cambios. Sin embargo, los protagonistas jamás estarán enamorados el uno del otro y ambos alcanzarán la dicha de todas maneras.  
 **Notas:** Querido "anónimo" gracias por este reto. Esta es una de esas películas que una vuelve a mirar de vez en cuando con una sonrisa en los labios. Espero que el resultado sea de tu gusto; traté de cumplir con tus pedidos, aunque cambié algún personaje que sugerías.  
Gracias a [](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/profile)[**mirita23**](http://mirita23.livejournal.com/) por la paciencia y a [](http://krispysly.livejournal.com/profile)[**krispysly**](http://krispysly.livejournal.com/)por los llamados de atención semanales.  
  


[Parte 1 ](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/41902.html#cutid1)

 -  [Parte 2](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/42218.html#cutid1)  -  [Parte 3](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/42465.html#cutid1)

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Drarry_The_Holiday.jpg)

 

 

 

_La mayoría de las historias románticas son acerca de personas que se enamoran unas de otras, pero hay más en el caldero de los sentimientos que esa sola posibilidad. Y sé de qué hablo.  
Una de las cosas más terribles del amor es que se desvanece. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente importa? Honestamente no considero que entender esta realidad modifique algo, al menos en mi caso no cambió nada. Hay amores de todo tipo: ciegos, gastados, de una noche, perdidos para siempre… Y la categoría más terrible, la clase de amor que nadie quiere, pero –en mi humilde experiencia– todos viven al menos una vez: el no correspondido.  
  
Y creedme amigos míos, en ese amor soy todo un experto. Desde mis años de Hogwarts que vengo acumulando millas de viajero frecuente. En cuarto año fue Ginny Weasley. Sí, sé que nadie lo entendió en ese momento, pero en verdad estaba colado por ella. Había una vitalidad tan contagiosa y una fuerza de voluntad en ella, incluso con trece años, que quería para mí… Tal vez no me esté explicando bien, baste decir que el día que aceptó ser mi pareja en el Baile de Navidad en medio del Torneo de los Tres Magos las rodillas se me aflojaron de alivio y de felicidad.  
Claramente eso no duró, yo no era Harry y ella jamás tuvo ojos para nadie más ¿Que salió con otros chicos? ¡Claro! Si para cuando cumplió los quince ya era toda una belleza y no se quedaría esperando a que el amor de su vida notara por fin que estaba allí ¿no les dije que hubiera querido tener sus agallas a esa edad?  
  
Luego vino Luna y su cariño alocado y tierno. Creí que con ella encontraría eso que parecía todos hallaron ese año en que nuestras vidas pasaron de ser las de cualquier mago o bruja adolescente a las de soldados en una guerra cruenta. Me equivoqué. Luna me quería como a un amigo, alguien con quien podía compartir libremente besos y algún que otro magreo caliente casi a escondidas. Fui alguien a quien no tomó en serio, lo que quedó sobradamente probado cuando apareció Rolf en nuestra comunidad post guerra.  
  
Ahora diréis "este tío escarmentó y entendió que esa clase de relación no conduce a nada". Quisiera decir que estáis en lo correcto aunque no puedo. Aquí estoy, doce años después de la derrota de Tom Riddle, más conocido como el último Señor Tenebroso o Voldemort –no sé si alguien se atreva a llamarle así más allá de Harry y no mirar al cielo para ver si sin querer le ha conjurado de entre los muertos del Infierno–, aún soltero, con una especie de carrera en los medios de comunicación y sin poder sacarme a este hombre de la cabeza.  
  
Con treinta años he estado con varias personas, pero Tony ha sido la relación más larga y por lejos la más complicada que tenido. Ambos trabajamos en **El Profeta** , él es uno de los escritores estrella, yo sólo cubro eventos sociales. No me quejo. Supongo que podría dejarlo cualquier día y aceptar la oferta de la Directora McGonagall y enseñar en Hogwarts; sin embargo, me gusta lo que hago. Soy testigo de las vidas de las personas y cada una de mis columnas refleja momentos especiales de la comunidad y los guardan para siempre en forma de palabras. Y ya me estoy desviando del tema. Tal vez sea por todas las risas y el movimiento que viene desde fuera de mi oficina. La temporada de Yule y navideña siempre es igual. Muchas risas, muchos brindis, mucha alegría y yo aquí envolviendo el regalo que le daré al desgraciado por tercer año consecutivo. Ya van cuatro Yules miserables, cuatro cumpleaños para el olvido y escasos momentos de placer delirante…  
  
Saldré a enfrentar a ese mar de rostros felices y pondré mi mejor sonrisa. Quizá, sólo quizás Tony no me afecte hoy y pueda disfrutar de este último día laborable antes de mis vacaciones._

 

***

Las instalaciones de _El Profeta_ era una buena imitación de un sueño navideño. Guirnaldas, flores, muérdago –no encantado gracias a Merlín– y música de viejas glorias del mundo mágico creaban la fantasía de que aquello era un fiesta y no el lugar de trabajo al que concurrían decenas de personas cada día y que por cierto era el lugar más anodino de la ciudad si alguien le preguntaba a esa reportera que encendía un pitillo en ese preciso instante.  
  
– ¡Hey Nev! –Cinthia le hizo señas para que se acercara con un par de copas en la mano, una de las cuales depositó en las masculinas ni bien estuvo lo suficientemente cerca– ¿Qué hacías escondido en la oficina hasta ahora?  
  
Una ceja oscura levantada y sus ojos color avellana mirando hacia el sector de edición, donde conversaban Barnabas Cuffe y Anthony Goldstein, y la mujer entendió todo.  
  
– ¿Tony? Neville ¿En serio?  
  
Sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó un largo trago del champán gratuito. Cinthia era sangre muggle, cosa que quedaba a la vista con el cigarro en su mano, sus cabellos de un marrón rojizo a todas luces de bote y el vestido verde botella ajustado y atrevidamente moderno que lucía. Aunque claramente lo que la dejaba en evidencia, por si alguien no reparaba en todo lo anterior, era su manera de hablar. Es decir, como una mujer de la primera década del siglo veintiuno y no como una matrona típica del mundo mágico.  
  
– Ya sabes lo que dicen, Cin…  
  
– ¿Qué, que te lo follas? –Y allí iba otra vez con su absoluta carencia de decoro o modestia femenina– Eso no es noticia desde hace más de dos años, cariño.  
  
– Pensaba en algo más del tipo de "uno no elige de quien enamorarse", pero lo que dices también aplica.  
  
– ¡Oh, tesoro, lo siento! –La atractiva periodista de espectáculos frunció el ceño antes de continuar–: ¿Te enamoraste? Eso es trágico.  
  
– Lo sé –De un trago terminó su copa y tomó otra de la charola cercana.  
  
– Pero creí que él se follaba a la zorra que cubre Quidditch.  
  
– Y esa es la razón por la que no follamos más –El barítono de Neville se hizo casi rasposo incluso para sus oídos al aceptar su situación.  
  
– Pero Neville si el tipo se acuesta con otra persona y has puesto punto final a lo vuestro ¿qué hacéis juntos todo el tiempo, por Rowena bendita?  
  
– Somos amigos supongo… El que ya no follemos no quita que podamos ser amigos ¿sabes?  
  
El resoplido de burlona incredulidad con que la reportera recibió su respuesta fue sólo el inicio de la respuesta que Neville no quería ni siquiera empezar a escuchar.  
  
– Cuando te has acostado con alguien regularmente, querido, no queda espacio para la amistad.  
  
– No estoy de acuerdo Cinthia.  
  
– ¡Pero es así, cariño! Lo sabe todo el mundo –la inteligente mirada oscura de la bruja hizo que deseara con fuerzas que el champán se transmutara en whiskey de fuego ¿No había leído una vez de un tío que lograba hacer buen vino de tinajas con agua? ¡Buen Dios! Ahora hasta se ponía blasfemo y casi podía oír la voz de su abuela diciendo lo inapropiado de pensar mal de una deidad, aunque uno no la conociera de primera mano– Cuando atrapas a tu chico con otra mujer u otro tío no se supone que sigas siendo su confidente ¿Es que no sabes nada de etiqueta básica de los rompimientos traumáticos? Nunca, _como en jamás de los jamases_ , vuelves a hablarle al maldito ¿queda claro?  
  
– Nosotros no hablamos mucho últimamente –la mirada penetrante de la mujer le recordó por qué ella trabajaba en la sección de _Problema_ del diario, y le obligó a aclarar–: intercambiamos mensajes de texto, usamos el _Wizapp_ y nos enviamos correos electrónicos. Eso es todo.  
  
Neville era un mago atractivo de más de seis pies, Cinthia diría que llegaba al metro ochenta y cinco, pero pocos se interesarían en un dato como ese en este ambiente. El caso es que el joven en verdad merecía algo mejor que Tony, a quien conocía por haber concurrido a la misma Casa en sus años escolares. Goldstein era un buen tipo, pero pecaba de arrogante en más de una ocasión y eso no cerraba con la idea de la pareja para Nev que la periodista tenía. En verdad esperaba que la venda se le cayera de una buena vez de los ojos y encontrara a su pareja. Seguramente allá afuera habría más de una bruja o mago deseosos de conocer a un héroe de la última guerra y con el encanto sencillo y genuino de Neville Longbottom.  
  
Diez minutos después Cinthia deseó ser clarividente para haberle podido ahorrar a su colega la humillación de ser informado en público del compromiso del hombre que amaba con Effie Leach, la chica que cubría Quidditch desde que Ginevra ya no estaba con ellos. Neville logró una imitación casi aceptable de sonrisa y sus ojos avellana pudieron disimular cualquier vestigio de dolor al aceptar el encargo de cubrir las nupcias para el periódico. Si sus manos terminaron firmemente enterradas en los bolsillos del pantalón cómodo que vestía y su voz salió un poco temblorosa, Cinthia estaba segura de que nadie, más allá de Tony y ella, lo notó. Effie resplandecía de felicidad abrazada a su ahora prometido, sus cabellos castaños y ondulados brillaban bajo las luces artificiales y su sonrisa casi opacaba el brillo del diamante del anillo que orgullosa mostraba a Barnabas Cuffe y a toda la concurrencia. Desde su privilegiado rincón Cinthia vio el momento que en las miradas de los dos magos conectaron y se sintió orgullosa de Neville como nunca creyó posible. El muchacho le sonrió a su ex pareja dándole ánimo y haciendo que el maldito se retuerza un poco por dentro, antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de esa pobre imitación de festejo familiar.  
  
La ex Ravenclaw nunca supo que esa tarde oscurecida tempranamente por la temporada invernal, en vez de usar la red flu, Neville caminó como en trance por las calles de Londres, tomó un tren hasta Surrey y luego de realizar algunas compras en una tienda del poblado y con el cabello y las ropas aún húmedas por los copos de nieve que caían suaves sobre el campo, se permitió las lágrimas ácidas que tanta traición le provocaba. Sentado a la mesa de la cocina de Rosehill Cotage, con la botella de whiskey de fuego y la compañía de Tinker decidió desaparecer. Ya les explicaría a todos después. Como siempre para estas alturas sus regalos ya habían sido enviados, no complicaría a nadie al no asistir a una u otra cena de temporada y las muchachas comprenderían una vez que les expusiera con calma la situación.

***

Ethan se giró en el inmenso sofá del estudio y estiró los maltratados músculos de su espalda. En interiores y descalzo caminó hasta la escalera de la mansión y subió llamando a su novio. Seguramente para estas horas y después de una noche solitaria en la enorme y fría cama del dormitorio principal, Draco estaría más dispuesto a dialogar.  
  
– _¡Flipendo!_  
  
O tal vez no.  
  
El rubio vestido con uno de sus inmaculados pijamas de seda oscura, ni siquiera dejó que atravesara el vano de la puerta antes de lanzarle el hechizo.  
  
– ¡Draco! –Por las dudas esta vez se quedó detrás de la puerta cerrada– Vamos, Dray no seas así… Abre… Hablemos.  
  
El silencio le envalentonó y decidió probar suerte abriendo apenas la hoja de madera labrada y asomando la cabeza hasta ver a su novio parado cerca de la cama varita en mano.  
  
– _¡ Lacarnum Inflamarae! ¡Palalingua!_  
  
El segundo hechizo dio de lleno en la madera de la puerta que cerró mientras intentaba apagar la llama de sus calzoncillos antes de que toque partes verdaderamente importantes. En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y un iracundo Draco Malfoy le miraba con esa odiosa ceja derecha levantada y los labios apretados.  
  
– Dray, no me acosté con él ¿vale? –Intentó poner toda la sinceridad que pudiera conjurar en su tono y expresión, por la del hombre parado frente a él, no resultó suficiente.  
  
– ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! Si tu ayudante de cátedra se queda a corregir trabajos de los alumnos contigo hasta las tres de la mañana porque ambos sois así de dedicados ¿no?  
  
– En primer lugar no eran "trabajos de los alumnos" eran composiciones musicales y en segundo lugar Josh no fue el único en quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde.  
  
– Okay, digamos que dices la verdad. Dame tu palabra de mago y asunto cerrado.  
  
– ¡Oh, vamos, Dray! No puedes hablar en serio…  
  
– _¡ Mimblewimble!_  
  
Algo atontado vio cómo el rubio pasaba a su lado como una exhalación rumbo a las escaleras y varita en mano no dejaba de hablar mientras avanzaba a paso decidido.  
  
– ¿Sabes? Es por esto que jamás acepté tu propuesta para vincularnos ¡y gracias a Merlín y a mi madre por ello! –floreo con la varita y magia no verbal antes de seguir hablando– Menos mal que no te dejé vender el piso que tienes en Boston…  
  
Ethan sabiamente se calló el detalle de lo estúpido que resultaba ese último comentario, considerando que su familia tenía propiedades a lo largo y ancho de América. Pero evidentemente Draco Malfoy siendo quien era no se callaría así nomás.  
  
– ¿No dices nada? –La ironía de la situación no se le escapó al moreno que con pasos algo inseguros inició la persecución de su pareja.  
  
– ¿Qué quieres que diga? Tú solito ya hablas por ambos sin demasiados problemas ¿no?  
  
– No me vengas con que el problema soy yo, Ethan. Ahórranos el patetismo.  
  
– ¿Patetismo? Realismo querrás decir, Dray –se plantó en lo alto de la escalera y vio cómo desde el rellano, Draco le dirigía la mirada, burlona, fría… odiosa– En primer lugar…  
  
– Y allá va con las listas otra vez…  
  
– En primer lugar –continuó dejando de lado la interrupción maliciosa del rubio– esta pareja se va a pique hace más de un año y el que tú prefieras no verlo es muy tu problema –sólo recibió un resoplido desdeñoso como respuesta antes de continuar–: y en segundo lugar tu trabajo es…  
  
– No te permito que uses el viejo reclamo del trabajo –dijo antes de continuar bajando a buen paso las escaleras.  
  
– ¡Por Mordred, Dray! ¿Debo recordarte el emporio publicitario y de medios que manejas? ¿Debo decirte que desde que iniciaste las tratativas para adquirir el _Salem Magical Post_ y el _New York Wizardry Herald_ no has parado? ¿Es necesario que te diga que de siete noches, cinco duermes en el sofá de tu estudio?  
  
La voz del rubio le llegó desde algún punto de la planta baja.  
  
– Perdón por considerar que mi trabajo es importante, Ethan –el muy hijo de Morgana sí que sabía cómo responder para escocer la piel de su contrincante. Si hubiera un premio al mago con lengua más ácida de América se lo darían a Draco _cabrón_ Malfoy– porque claramente si hablamos de las horas que le dedico a mis empresas no terminaré de escuchar reclamos, pero si eres tú quien se queda hasta las tantas de las madrugadas en el Instituto o en el estudio de grabación ¡es por el bien del arte mágico!  
  
– Por favor, Dray, si ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que follamos ¡y yo sí suelo dormir en nuestra cama!  
  
– ¿Sexo, Ethan, de verdad? –El mago se paró un instante y le dirigió una de esas miradas cargadas de asco que parecía haber heredado de la bruja de su madre– Como si alguien tuviera tiempo para el sexo en estos días.  
  
– ¿Sabes, Draco? Allí te equivocas… –se arrepintió en el momento en que las palabras salieron de entre sus labios.  
  
– Pues si tú tienes tiempo y no es conmigo…  
  
En el momento en que llegaron a la entrada de la casa Ethan vio hasta el último de sus calcetines apilados y estorbando el paso. Sus trofeos de esgrima, un par de raquetas de tenis –uno de los pocos deportes muggles que Draco toleraba– y cada mínimo detalle que en los anteriores quince meses había traído a la mansión que compartían. Cruzado de brazos Draco volvió a elevar esa ceja que corría el riesgo de ser afeitada a punta de hechizos cualquier día de estos.  
  
– ¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que te sedujo la idea de la pareja dorada, joven y exitosa. Sin embargo, no tienes nada que hacer conmigo, con el mago que soy y eso a la larga nos trajo a este punto –mirando el cúmulo de cosas en la puerta agregó–: Envía a algún elfo a buscar tus cosas más tarde.  
  
La puerta se abrió y sin separar los brazos del cuerpo el rubio le señaló la salida. El sol de la mañana no alcanzaba a derretir la nieve de los jardines y el moreno pensó en sus pies congelándose en las baldosas de la vereda de acceso.  
  
– ¿Quieres saber qué creo yo? –Empezó mientras caminaba lo más dignamente que podía hacia el helado exterior– creo que tú saboteas todas y cada de tus relaciones. "Ooh, soy un mago malvado…", "Ooh, luché del lado oscuro de la Fuerza…" "Ooh, mi señor Moldevort me dejó marcado para siempre…"  
  
Antes de que terminara la última sentencia y de que Draco susurrara entre dientes el nombre del último Señor Tenebroso, la puerta se cerró y casi le golpea la nariz patricia que tanto enorgullecía a la madre de Ethan. Pero eso no impidió que aquél siguiera con su retahíla de reclamos:  
  
– Evidentemente nadie lo nota ¡Nadie es tan listo y tan torturado por sus demonios internos como Draco Malfoy! Pero eso es lo que haces, te escudas detrás de todas esas excusas que YA ESTÁN VIEJAS Y NO TE PERMITES VIVIR PLENAMENTE UNA RELACIÓN. Y TODO TERMINA ASÍ.  
  
Odiaba comportarse como un mago de baja estofa y gritarle a una puerta cerrada, pero es que Draco tenía la capacidad para sacar lo peor de él cualquier día de la semana. Escuchó abrirse la ventana del dormitorio principal y salió a la nieve sosteniendo la ropa que había volado en algún momento a sus brazos.  
  
– ¿Así cómo? – Draco ni siquiera levantó el tono de voz, parecía más curioso que molesto por toda la escena que estaba protagonizando.  
  
– ¡ASÍ… TERMINADAS! Es que te niegas a ser lo que yo necesito… – ¡Mierda! Otra vez eligió el término incorrecto, la ceja elevándose fue toda la confirmación que necesitó de ello– O sea… Sabes a qué me refiero…  
  
– No estoy muy seguro de ello, Ethan, pero puedo asegurarte por el honor de mis ancestros que nunca traicioné tu confianza, me tomo muy serio la lealtad de quienes me rodean y yhjamás, escucha bien _jamás_ me acosté con otra persona desde que empezamos a salir.  
  
– ¡YO TAMPOCO! –decidió que era momento de ponerse más humilde y tal vez conseguiría que el rubio le diera otra oportunidad– Sabes que eres el único mago para mí, Dray. ¡Por Circe, mírate! Aquí estoy semidesnudo y congelándome hasta las pelotas, nervioso como sangremuggle frente a Salem por primera vez y tú, allí en el balcón con cada cabello en su lugar y expresión de estar pasando un agradable momento social ¡¿Es que no puedes demostrar un poco de dolor alguna vez?!  
  
– ¿De verdad te molesta tanto que no sea uno de esos magos que llevan las emociones pintadas en el rostro? –Apoyándose en el barandal volvió a cuestionar–: tan sólo dímelo, Ethan… ya todo entre nosotros se acabó. Solamente necesito saberlo para seguir adelante y conservar algún recuerdo intacto ¿Sí?  
  
– Okay… –El moreno vio a la elfina limpiando la nieve del sendero con sus grandes ojos amarillentos negando a las desesperadas, como diciéndole que esa sería la idiotez más grande que pudiera cometer, pero decidió seguir adelante– Okay. No, no me acosté con Josh, sino con Melinda Johnsson, la recepcionista del Instituto –la mirada incrédula del rubio le obligó a agregar –: es una chica joven, me ama, besa el suelo que piso y nos acostamos tanto como yo desee… ¿Feliz ahora?  
  
La ventana del dormitorio se cerró una vez el mago en el balcón hubo entrado. Ethan van der Goodlight supo que estaba en problemas más serios antes de ver la alta figura de Draco salir hacia el sendero donde él continuaba parado como un pasmarote.  
  
– No Ethan, no estoy feliz –el tono acerado y gélido sólo incrementó la sensación de que sus bolas corrían serio riesgo de ser enviadas a Kuala Lumpur a golpe de varita– En el mundo de las relaciones ¡Y Merlín sabe que no soy un genio en ello! No es mínimamente aceptable la traición.  
  
– Lo sé Dray. Pero intenta ponerte en mi lugar…  
  
– ¿Perdón? –La incredulidad se hizo incluso más notoria en la voz de su ahora ex novio.  
  
– Sé que te tienes en muy alta estima, Draco, sin embargo en algún momento deberás reconocer que tienes tanta culpa como yo en toda esta situación y entenderás mi perspectiva.  
  
– Tienes razón –el tono burlón era como un estilete– tal vez cuando deje de imaginar a mi _novio_ teniendo sexo con _una_ bruja tal vez pueda comprender tu punto de vista.  
  
– Bueno, técnicamente ella no es una bruja…  
  
– ¿De qué hablas?  
  
– Melinda es squib… –agradeció a todos los dioses que Draco hubiera salido sin varita esta vez y en verdad no vio venir el trompazo que le envió un par de pasos hacia atrás– ¡¿Me has g…?!  
  
El segundo golpe hizo que todo se pusiera negro y el colchón de nieve le recibió antes de escuchar cerrarse la puerta principal de la casa y perder el conocimiento.

***

Draco cerró la puerta y se friccionó los doloridos nudillos de la mano derecha. Nunca era una buena opción golpear a otro mago como un vulgar muggle, pero sabía Salazar lo genial que se sintió hacerlo. Desde hacía más de diez años vivía en América. Luego de la guerra y de los juicios a su familia y demás Mortífagos o cómplices, decidió, siguiendo el consejo de su madre, poner océano de por medio entre el mundo mágico inglés y él. Había vuelto alguna vez, pero siempre en el más estricto secreto y usando trasladores y Aparición como medios de transporte. Es decir, casi nadie le vio y él vio a poquísima gente. De todas maneras, las personas que contaban, con la excepción de sus padres, tampoco estaban ya en Inglaterra. Daphne, Theo y Astoria habían seguido su ejemplo y se instalaron en Norteamérica con él. Pansy vivía en Bulgaria con su ahora marido –un exalumno de Durmstrang a quien conociera cuando la delegación de ese Instituto se alojó en las mazmorras de Slytherin–, por su parte Gregory y Blaise vivían en Italia.  
  
Cuando llegó a Salem, tenía la intención de obtener una maestría en Pociones, pero pronto vio que lo suyo eran los negocios y con el dinero de su familia como aval inició la expansión de los intereses Malfoy en el Nuevo Mundo. Con la inestimable ayuda de Theodore Nott, a quien por cierto apenas toleraba al principio y si lo hacía era por cariño a Queenie, la empresa rápidamente se posicionó en la comunidad mágica internacional e incluso más de una vez en todos estos años hicieron tratos con los muggles más conectados con el mundo mágico. La publicidad y los medios de comunicación le proporcionaban la oportunidad de hacer lo que mejor sabía y eso de por sí era un desafío cada vez. Draco extrañaba Inglaterra algunos días, sin embargo era consciente de que allí no había nada para él o para su gente.  
  
No obstante, después de la escena con el impresentable de Ethan, los campos nevados de su patria se le antojaban más deseables que cualquier lugar sugerido por sus amigos para pasar las festividades. A decir verdad no le apetecía para nada compartir con nadie. Tal vez podría aprovechar estas dos semanas de vacaciones obligadas y conocer por fin la Patagonia o tal vez ir a Australia, escapar un poco del frío que le calaba hasta el alma.  
  
– ¿Cómo será la Patagonia en verano?  
  
– Honestamente no tengo la menor idea, cariño, pero Theo te necesita ahora mismo en la oficina –la voz siempre bien modulada de Daphne Greengrass-Nott le respondió desde la chimenea del salón de recibo de la casa.  
  
– Queenie, querida, se te ve espléndida –saludó caminando hacia la bruja que se quitaba las escasas cenizas que la red Flu dejó en su túnica.  
  
– Draco, sabes que eso es una mentira grande como esto.  
  
Y al decirlo señaló el abultado vientre de ochos de embarazo que prácticamente la precedía al acercarse para recibir un beso soplado cerca de su perfumada mejilla. Durante algún tiempo Draco fantaseó con desposar a alguna de las hermanas Greengrass, quienes eran mujeres de valía más allá de los lazos familiares o su estatus de sangre. Sin embargo, la carne tiró en sentido contrario y el joven aceptó que si bien de vez en cuando estar con una mujer no era del todo malo, lo suyo siempre serían las varitas.  
  
– Cariño, bien sabes que te verías espléndida hasta con un paño de cocina por todo atuendo.  
  
– Draco Malfoy, espero que no acabes de compararme con un elfo doméstico porque te aseguro que los muggles encontrarán antes la Atlántida, de lo que tú hallarás tu pene luego de que termine contigo.  
  
Ambos sonrieron de lado, pero Draco con la certeza de que Daphne no había bromeado en absoluto. Tomándola del brazo, caminaron juntos hasta la recámara principal, donde la bruja se dejó caer casi sin gracia en uno de los sillones cercanos a la ventana del jardín. Mientras Draco entraba y salía del vestidor, escogiendo su atuendo y vistiéndose, Daphne miró la habitación con ojo crítico. Nada en ella indicaba que fuera compartida por dos personas, no había un simple retrato de Draco y su pareja, era como si Ethan no tuviera presencia alguna en la recámara y puestos a pensar, en ningún lugar de la mansión.  
  
– Cariño, ¿has terminado por fin con _el Maestro_? –inquirió con todo despreocupado.  
  
– ¿No has visto todas sus cosas en la entrada de la casa? –fue la respuesta desde dentro del vestidor.  
  
– Mmm… No. Pero supongo que no es necesario –el deje casi aburrido con el que respondió no era más que la confirmación de la satisfacción que le proporcionaba el que su amigo por fin dejara a ese _colono_ bueno para poco, porque sí, Daphne aceptaba la importancia de follar y mantener el cuerpo en marcha– ¿Sabes si Blaise y Greg vendrán este año para celebrar Yule con nosotros?  
  
– No. Blaise me aseguró que nos reuniremos en Imbolc, así que no creo que cambie de planes a estas alturas y Greg… bueno Greg hará lo que le indique Blaise.  
  
Anudándose la corbata, le sonrió desde el espejo y tomó la túnica que había dejado sobre el lecho momentos antes. Ambos hablando de sus amigos y de los planes de cada quien salieron rumbo a las oficinas donde Theo les esperaba desde hacía más de treinta minutos. Draco era más puntual que las campanas de la torre de Salem, pero uno podía llegar tarde a su propia empresa el día que terminaba una relación de larga data ¿no? No sería hasta cuando regresara a su casa esa noche que recordaría sus deseos de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones lejos de todo.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Vacaciones (The Holiday)  
 **Regalo para:** [](http://nai-malfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**nai_malfoy**](http://nai-malfoy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reto:** # - 22  
 **Autora:** Anonimo

**[Masterlist](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/41902.html) **

Para probarse a sí mismo de que aún era capaz de expresar alguna emoción que no fuera lujuria o la tibia alegría que le envolvía al estar con sus amigos, Draco intentó dejar que toda la ira, la decepción y la frustración que le provocó la traición de su ex novio, llene su mente. Lo único que consiguió fue un incipiente dolor de cabeza y con cierto grado de consternación, el dolor que suponía debía estarle socavando el alma jamás hizo aparición. Volvió a intentarlo, luego de la guerra no había derramado ni una lágrima y sus emociones estaban más controladas que nunca. El caso era que aprendió a guardarlas tan bien dentro de sí mismo que ahora era incapaz de manifestarlas ni siquiera en la soledad de su estudio con una copa de brandy y toda la disposición para dejarse llevar por la situación. Este segundo intento fue incluso peor que el anterior, porque mira que forzarse a pensar en la muerte de su Puffskein tratando de sufrir por la pérdida de Ethan no era un punto bajo ¡Era el colmo del patetismo!  
  
– Mmmm… Bien… Momento de seguir adelante.  
  
Abrió el portátil y decidido a encontrar el lugar perfecto para sus primeras semanas libres en más de dos años, tipeó la palabra mágica: **_vacaciones_**.  
  
– A ver Draco a dónde nos lleva el destino…  
  
La pantalla cambió y pudo ver una isla paradisíaca, ¡nah! Para estar rodeado de sonrientes morenas de cimbreantes cinturas y más solo que Salazar al dejar Hogwarts, mejor se quedaba en casa. Pasó al siguiente: "Castillo encantado de Neuchwanstein".  
  
– ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué encanto tiene un montón de piedras blancas salidas de la mente hiperactiva de un muggle que quería, sin suerte, conocer la magia? –Suspiró– Siguiente.  
  
La pantalla ahora le mostró una construcción cuadrada de piedra rojiza y rodeada de vegetación tupida.  
  
– Castillo del Buen Amor –leyó en voz alta– se dice que las almas de dos amantes vagan por sus cuartos y galerías… blah blah blah. ¡Para ver fantasmas en un castillo me voy a Hogwarts o alguna de las propiedades de mi familia!  
  
Luego de tres o cuatro anuncios igualmente insatisfactorios, decidió entrar a una página que promocionaba intercambios de viviendas temporales. Sonaba interesante. Sin embargo, en algún lugar de su cabeza la vos de Lucius sonó airada _¡¿Estás volviéndote loco?! ¿Irás a la casa de algún desconocido y permitirás que esa persona venga a tu hogar? ¿Eres consciente de los riesgos que eso implica?_ Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar la molesta cantinela que de seguro sus padres le darían de saber lo que estaba planeando hacer e ingresó a la página.  
  
– Indique país de destino… –los campos nevados de Escocia acudieron a su mente, llenando sus pensamientos de imágenes, recuerdos de fragancias, sabores y llevándole a las memorias de las festividades del Solsticio de su casa con sus padres. Casi sin darse cuenta tipeó–: Inglaterra.  
  
La pantalla le mostró un mapa del Reino Unido e Irlanda. Por un momento le tentó la idea de cerrar el portátil y empacar para Wiltshire y pasar unos días en Malfoy Manor. La pantalla titiló con un nuevo mensaje.  
  
– Elija un pueblo o ciudad… Mmmm… algo que no esté muy lejos de Londres, pero que tampoco me ponga a un paso del Ministerio y _El Profeta_ … ¡Oh! Surrey ¿quién vivía allí? Creo que la abuela de alguien ¿Sería la de Millicent?  
  
En Surrey había para su sorpresa veinticuatro casas de distinto tipo disponibles para intercambio, nueve de las cuales estaban en la sección de comunidad mágica. Una era una pequeña mansión con cancha de tenis y piscina olímpica techada, otra era una cabaña que hacía que la de Hagrid en Escocia luciera palaciega, pero en medio de una casa familiar amplia y un refugio de cazadores vio la casa de campo que le dejó un agradable calorcito en el estómago.

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Casa_Neville-1.jpg)   


Definitivamente no era algo que sus padres aprobarían, ¡diablos! Ni siquiera él lo aprobaría si no estuviera tan pasado de vueltas por estos días. Pero luego de leer atentamente la descripción del inmueble decidió probar suerte.

***

Un muy borracho Neville Longbotom dormitaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, la cabeza le dolía, el cuello parecía haber sido torcido por alguna maldición especialmente dolorosa y sentía el cuerpo completamente helado. El zumbido molesto que le sacara del sopor alcohólico en el que se había sumergido horas antes continuó un momento más y le obligó a abrir un ojo. La luz de la cocina le lastimó y trató de protegerse del dolor que le atravesó el cráneo. Sin embargo, vio que tenía varios mensajes en el buzón de entrada.  
  
– _Nox_ … seh… mejor…  
  
Abrió curioso los mensajes y vio que eran del chat de la empresa en que puso su casa para intercambio vacacional el verano anterior. Si mal no recordaba, había actualizado los datos hacia unas dos semanas. Leyó en voz alta:

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat1-1.jpg)  


¡Alguien quería alquilar su casa! Alguien que si Merlín estaba de buen humor viviría en Timbuktu o en… Nueva Zelanda… Lejos de la redacción del diario, lejos de Londres, lejos de Tony. Con los dedos algo torpes intentó dar una respuesta coherente, en tanto su cerebro se esforzaba por despertar de su letargo etílico.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat2.png)  


Dio enviar y se quedó nervioso esperando la respuesta de su ¿interlocutor? ¿interlocutora? Miró la imagen y el mensaje de presentación y rió un poco. O bien estaba frente a un hombre lobo o frente a un experto en Herbología. Quizá hasta podría ser un Pocionista, pero descartó de plano la idea en tanto se preparaba una taza de té y convocaba un vial de poción antirresaca del armario debajo de la escalera. Ningún pocionista tendría el buen humor necesario como unas vacaciones de esa naturaleza, bastaba recordar al Profesor Snape y a algunos de los Slytherin de su curso. Aunque después estaba Horace Slughorn. Mhm… mejor no descartar ninguna posibilidad. En ese momento la alerta de mensajes cobró vida.

***

Draco leyó el mensaje positivo de "Nev" y consideró la mejor manera de presentarse. Puede que hubieran pasado doce años desde la guerra, pero ser Draco Malfoy era algo que no cambiaba ante la mayoría de la comunidad mágica inglesa. Eso y el hecho de que "Nev" podría objetar que él tenía varias propiedades en el territorio británico como para no necesitar este tipo de arreglos. Pero ¿cómo explicarle a un extraño la necesidad que le embargaba de desaparecerse de todas partes e ir a casa sin llegar hasta Wiltshire? Considerando que el otro mago se presentó con un sobrenombre, decidió seguir su ejemplo. No estaba mintiendo, sólo matizando un tanto la verdad.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat3-1.jpg)

 

El otro mago se tomó su tiempo para responder esta vez. ¿Le habría molestado el chiste acerca de las pociones? ¿Será que se su comentario de respetar la intimidad del otro le había hecho recapacitar en lo que estaban a punto de pactar? Esperaba de todo corazón que no, porque de verdad se había mentalizado de que quería ir a esa casa de campo en Surrey a pasar la temporada de Yule.

***

Poniendo una cucharadita de miel en el té y bebiendo de un solo trago el contenido del vial de poción, se acercó a la mesa para leer el nuevo mensaje.  
  
– Pues ahora sabemos que eres un mago, _Dray_ , qué nombre más llamativo colega.  
  
Miró el comentario sobre honrar los respectivos hogares y distinguió que probablemente, y sin importar de dónde fuera el otro hombre, estaba frente a un sangrepura o un mestizo con mucho dominio de tratos mágicos. Compuso su respuesta y tamborileando los dedos contra la tapa de la azucarera esperó la respuesta. Realmente esperaba que el tal Dray le diera la oportunidad de alejarse por unos días.

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat4.png)   


***

Cuando la pantalla volvió a cobrar vida se acomodó en la silla para leer la respuesta de Nev de Surrey, Inglaterra. Al leer notó la sutil pregunta de si estaba solo o no y dónde diablos vivía. Le dio varios puntos mentales a Nev por el interrogatorio velado e inteligente al que lo sometió. Se notaba que estaba frente a alguien acostumbrado a usar las palabras como herramienta ¿un escritor tal vez, un político? Con una sonrisa irónica pensando en la cantidad de gente que solía refugiarse en su casa en cualquier época del año y pensando en la mascota que mencionaba el otro mago en su mensaje, escribió su respuesta y la envió.

  
[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat5-1.jpg)   


 

***

Silbó al leer lo de los elfos domésticos. Desde que saliera de Hogwarts no contaba con el privilegio de tener a un elfo a su disposición si necesitaba algo. Mirando a su alrededor se carcajeó pensando en lo innecesario que resultaba un ayudante de esa naturaleza en su pequeña casa. Por lo visto sus suposiciones de que Dray era un sangrepura eran correctas. Aunque Harry tenía a Kreacher y era mestizo. Claro que había heredado a la gruñona criatura de la familia Black y en realidad no era como si el pobre elfo hiciera demasiado en casa de su amigo.  
  
Pero lo del elfo no era nada comparado con la posibilidad de viajar a los Estados Unidos. Nunca había estado en América. Si bien, con Tony habían planeado visitar Perú y Buenos Aires juntos, esa era otra cosa a anotar en la lista de cosas que ya jamás haría con el cabrón de su… ¿amigo con beneficios? ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera lograba saber qué habían sido el uno para el otro.  
  
Salem sonaba más que interesante y la posibilidad de conocer uno de los poblados con más historia mágica del nuevo continente le generaba mucha ilusión. Se estiró cuan largo era y con las piernas apoyadas en la silla del otro lado de la mesa respondió.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat6.png)  


Posiblemente sonaba casi desesperado e impaciente, pero así era como se sentía y tampoco era como si alguna vez fuera a conocer al otro mago personalmente ¿Cierto?

***

– ¿Estamos ansiosos Nev? –haciendo un gesto de desprecio a sí mismo agregó–: Honestamente yo sí.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat7-1.jpg)  


 

Al enviar su respuesta casi se arrepintió de la pregunta que había formulado a un completo desconocido. Ahora bien, era cierto que si había la mejor posibilidad de que se le jodieran las vacaciones por esa razón, prefería quedarse en casa leyendo y con la red flu desconectada.  
  
– Draco Malfoy, eres una patética versión de un Hufflepuff depresivo.

***

Neville leyó con cierta sorpresa la pregunta al final del mensaje del otro mago, pero intentó concentrarse en lo importante ¿conseguiría un traslador internacional para hoy? Pensó que Susan Bones le debía un par de favores –después de todo él cubrió la boda de la chica y evitó que trasciendan las fotos de la feliz pareja follando a medio vestir en el armario de las escobas del salón de fiestas en que habían realizado la recepción– así que se propuso ponerse en contacto con ella a primera hora y suponía que para el mediodía eso estaría solucionado.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat8.png)  


¡Mierda! Si el americano pensaba que podría ligar en Surrey, le convenía empezar a pensárselo mejor. La conciencia le dijo que había mentido al negar la existencia de nadie con esas características, pero se consoló pensando que _él_ no vivía en este condado así que no era faltar a la verdad lo que había hecho.

***

¡Vaya! Parecía que el otro hombre también estaba deseoso de largarse al otro lado del océano. Calculó que Theodore tendría ya el traslador como habían hablado durante el almuerzo. Incluso si Draco no había tenido ni una sola idea de hacia dónde partiría o si lo haría al final, Theo ya habría cumplido con su parte.  
  
Y aunque sonara cobarde, la verdad es que no quería líos de una noche por el momento. Ya tendría tiempo para analizar su postura, por el momento consideraba que era la correcta, así que la respuesta de Nev le tranquilizó lo suficiente como para enviar un mensaje a Theodore informándole del destino vacacional y preparándose para la llamada que seguramente la haría Queenie indicándole todos los puntos negativos de esa decisión.  
  
Estirando los cansados músculos de la espalda envió el último mensaje al mago inglés con quien intercambiaría casa a partir de la mañana siguiente y por dos semanas.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=Chat9-1.jpg)  


***

Draco estaba lívido de la furia. ¿Cómo diablos no pensó en el _detalle_ de que era imposible aparecerse en una locación que uno no conociera de antemano? Recordó que Nev le había asegurado en la única llamada que le hiciera justo antes de trasladarse a Nueva York, que el pueblo estaba a cuarenta minutos en tren desde Londres, pero viajar al estilo muggle estaba del todo descartado, especialmente sabiendo que la generación de magos más jóvenes solía echar mano de este medio de transporte mucho más que antes. No le quedó más que llamar a información y solicitar el número de una empresa de coches de alquiler. _Claro que con chófer, vaca estúpida…_ pensó sin ninguna misericordia, _No, no quería que se quedaran los quince días, sólo que le fuera a recoger el día y hora pautados…_ ¿Realmente cómo hacía Theodore para que las cosas funcionaran con sólo tres o cuatro palabras y una llamada telefónica?  
  
El viaje fue tranquilo, al punto de que dormitó con los ojos abiertos una vez que salieron de la carretera principal. Los campos nevados y el camino casi rural le recordaron con fuerza inusitada el paisaje que rodeaba Malfoy Manor en invierno y para su sorpresa y salvando las distancias deseó por unos instantes no llegar a alguna villa perdida de Surrey, sino estar en las Tierras Altas escocesas y que el siguiente poblado fuera Hogsmeade, con sus negocios, la alegría de estar a pocos pasos de Hogwarts y a la vez la libertad de saber que eras lo suficientemente grande como para pasear con libertad con tus amigos… Pero claramente eso estaba lejos de ser algo más que el recuerdo de una adolescencia completamente ida y de una inocencia que no lamentó perder hasta muchos años después. La voz del conductor le sacó de su ensoñación al anunciarle que habían llegado a destino. Esto debía ser una broma cósmica de singulares dimensiones.  
  
Al bajar el vidrio de la ventanilla comprobó que sí, lo que veía eran cruces, ángeles y lápidas…  
  
– Es siguiendo por este camino vecinal, señor. Pero si entro allí, puedo tener problemas con el coche con la nieve tan floja como está hoy ¿Sabe?  
  
– Por supuesto que no sé –la mirada que le dirigió el chofer a través del espejo retrovisor le informó que esperaba que él se bajara y caminara con las maletas a rastras por lo que quedaba de sendero– y no, no caminaré por la nieve como un vulgar mug…mugriento hijo de vecino.  
  
Demás está decir que cinco minutos después estaba arrastrando sus maletas por la senda nevada y maldiciendo a todos los magos famosos porque cada vez que estaba a punto de sacar la varita para aliviar el peso y facilitar su marcha aparecía un muggle que sonreía y saludaba con absoluta amabilidad antes de pasar y arruinarle el plan. El largo abrigo oscuro que vestía pronto fue depositado sobre una de las maletas y el morral en el que llevaba su portátil siguió idéntico destino algunas yardas después. Al menos había tenido el buen recaudo de usar guantes y botas de piel de dragón, aunque no quería ni pensar el estado de sus pantalones y calzado luego de esta intempestiva caminata a través del campo. Así anduvo por el lapso de diez minutos hasta que en medio de un prado nevado, que merecía estar en una tarjeta postal, por la completa belleza que presentaba, _Rose Hill Cottage_ se alzó frente a sus ojos y le dio la bienvenida. Draco se tomó un momento para admirar la sencilla construcción. La casa se veía sólida y acogedora y la campiña que la rodeaba invitaba al descanso y por primera vez en más tiempo del que se atrevía a contar se permitió dejar caer el peso del mundo que solía estar sobre sus hombros.

***

– ¡Buen Merlín! Dray es Draco Malfoy… ¡Ay mierda!  
  
Sobre una de las muchas mesas pequeñas en la estancia había un portarretratos con fotos de Draco Malfoy y algunos Slytherin a quienes recordaba de otra época poco feliz de su vida. Neville estaba parado en medio de la sala de recibo de la casa del otro mago… ¿casa? Esta era una mansión en toda regla y de alguna manera él, Neville Longbottom, viviría aquí por los próximos quince días y planeaba disfrutarlos todo lo que pudiera. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Malfoy decidiera echarse atrás una vez que viera a quién pertenecía la casita de campo que había encontrado para sus vacaciones. ¿Cómo no reconoció la voz o el acento de Malfoy en la corta conversación que habían mantenido horas antes? Es más, recordó en el momento en que hablaban que los magos de Salem se preciaban de sus ancestrales orígenes y atribuyó el acento afectado de su interlocutor a esa característica.  
  
La elfina que le abrió la puerta se identificó como Tindy y de inmediato se hizo cargo de sus maletas y de acomodarlo en la habitación más suntuosa que el joven periodista viera fuera de un hotel. Las paredes estaban revestidas con telas en un rico tono manteca, los pisos alfombrados eran de un tono incluso más claro y todo el mobiliario era de madera oscura. En el lado más lejano de la puerta, cuatro ventanales que iban del piso al techo apenas eran cubiertos por paños de cortinas en una tonalidad muy clara de verde que contrastaba con el marrón oscuros de los marcos. En ese sector un grupo de sillones invitaban a la lectura o a descansar simplemente mirando el exterior hacia los jardines ahora cubiertos por un helado manto. La cama era toda una obra de arte en sí misma; el cobertor apenas más oscuro que las alfombras y los múltiples almohadones que adornaban la cabecera estaban enfundados en telas en distintos tonos que iban del marrón claro al amarillo dorado, semejando a ojos de Neville una sinfonía otoñal perfecta.  
  
Se dejó caer en el mullido lecho soltando una risa casi feliz y sintió que podía ser por este período de dos semanas todo lo libre y despreocupado que cualquier joven de su edad pudiera. Agitó su varita y comprobó que si bien para él era pasada la hora del té, aquí estaban a mediodía y su estómago le reclamó alimento. Decidido a encontrar la cocina caminó hacia la planta baja cuando un elfo doméstico le cortó el paso ofreciéndose a traerle _lo que sea que el joven amo invitado, señor Nev, señor quisiera_  
  
– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó afable a la pequeña criatura.  
  
– El nombre es Dinty, joven amo invitado señor Nev, señor –los ojos amarillentos del elfo brillaron ansiosos en espera de las órdenes que Neville le daría para el almuerzo.  
  
– Dinty y Tindy –sonrió pensando en lo absurdo de la elección de nombres por parte de Malfoy, aunque mirando al elfo parado frente a sí, probablemente fuera mucho más viejo que el otro mago y que él mismo– Quisiera tomar un té con algunas pastas ¿es eso posible?  
  
– Sí, joven amo invitado…  
  
– Con el nombre basta, Dinty.  
  
El desconcierto de la criatura no pasó inadvertido por el muchacho, pero en verdad era abrumador escuchar toda esa retahíla de palabras cada vez que se dirigía a él.  
  
– Dinty le servirá el té, ¿dónde quiere el amo invitado que Dinty sirva el té, señor Nev?  
  
– Pues aquí estará bien. Luego tomaré un baño y dormiré, no creo que sea necesario que me preparen cena por el día de hoy.  
  
Si al elfo le extrañó que el mago quisiera merendar en pleno mediodía en la sala de recibo de la casa, se cuidó muy bien de expresarlo. Y si le llamó la atención que alguien se acueste a dormir sin cenar a estas horas, también se lo calló.  
  
Más tarde, después de comer y tomar un baño, llegó el momento de revisar su móvil, leer los seis mensajes que le envió Tony que iban desde "¿Es cierto que te marchas de vacaciones solo?" hasta "Dime cómo contactar contigo si necesito tu ayuda… sabes que nadie edita mis textos como tú…" y borrarlos sin contestar. Se puso el pantalón del pijama, se acostó en la cama haciendo volar almohadas y cojines por doquier y oscureció la habitación rogando por algo de paz y recordando que las pociones antirresaca no eran cien por cien efectivas, menos si uno el mismo día usó varias apariciones y un par de trasladores.

***

Draco estaba absolutamente asombrado y hasta espantado si lo meditaba un poco. "Nev" no era otro que Neville Longbottom, el ex Gryffindor que sacó madera de héroe en el último año de la guerra contra Voldemort. Necesitó sentarse en uno de los sillones de la acogedora sala de estar cuando la información estalló en su cerebro. ¿Cómo diablos pudo ser tan idiota como para embarcarse en este desquiciado viaje? ¿Querría el otro mago volver cuanto antes a su casa al saber que tenía en ella a un mortífago reformado? Esperaba que eso no sucediera porque en verdad la idea de pasar unos días en esa pequeña residencia campestre le seducía. Miró con nuevo interés la decoración, los miles de libros que cubrían cada espacio en el que fuera posible colocar un librero o anaquel. Subió hasta el dormitorio principal y admiró las paredes de piedra que daban al exterior de la vivienda y las arcadas de madera que sostenían el altillo y el techo. Todo muy rústico a la vista, pero evidentemente planificado y explotado el potencial de cada elemento. Algunos cuadros colgaban de las paredes y eran muggles, sobre el hogar, el elemento más clásico y elegante de la habitación se apoyaba el marco de la única pintura mágica de la estancia.  
  
Draco se quedó durante un largo momento observando cada detalle, las hojas moviéndose levemente, el agua besando las orillas y al grupo de estudiantes que caminaban a la distancia con sus características túnicas… Hogwarts, el castillo no estaba a la vista, pero él no lo necesitaba para saber que se alzaba justo donde la imagen terminaba. Se acercó para buscar el nombre del autor, pero sólo vio una dedicatoria _"Para quien lo defendió hasta el final, D."_ ¿Quién sería "D"? Su obra era magnífica y el mensaje claro. Le gustaría conocer al artista y tal vez encargarle una pintura.  
  
Luego de dar mil vueltas a la casa y de conocer a Tinker, el labrador de Longbottom, decidió que era hora de salir a comprar provisiones. Se le ocurrió convocar a algún elfo de sus padres, pero eso implicaría tenerlos a su puerta cinco minutos después. Por la misma razón aparecerse en algún mercado mágico estaba descartado, así que decidió probar suerte y aparecerse frente al cementerio donde comenzó su caminata horas antes. Casi se mata al resbalar en la nieve algo lavada justo antes de que pasara un pequeño automóvil rojo a velocidad de vértigo a su lado. El ambiente festivo en la tienda con las luces, ramas de acebo y borlas rojas le animó un poco y casi sin darse cuenta compró provisiones como para pasar el invierno sin salir de casa. No había ningún vino de marcas que él conociera, pero de todas maneras incluyó varias botellas en el carrito de la compra, una botella de brandy y todas las barras de chocolate con almendras que encontró.  
  
De vuelta en la casa, el frío le había calado hasta los huesos sin importar la cantidad de ropa de abrigo que llevaba. Con una copa de vino en la mano encendió el equipo de sonido que Neville tenía en el dormitorio y luego cada uno de los hogares de la vivienda. Tinker lo miraba entre desconfiado e interesado y no le perdió pisada en ningún momento. Parecía que Longbottom era tan aficionado a la lectura como a los aparatos muggles porque tenía al menos una pantalla de televisión en las habitaciones principales de la casa, el equipo de sonido se veía muy moderno y la conexión a internet era óptima. Draco se preguntaba cómo habría logrado que la magia no interfiriera con la tecnología. Eligió un par de libros de uno de los múltiples libreros y se recostó en la sala de estar a leer. Un par de horas más tarde y ya noche cerrada –aunque su organismo le dijera que no eran más de las cuatro de la tarde– estaba completamente aburrido. Tan aburrido estaba que llegó a la conclusión de que tomarse vacaciones no era algo para Draco Malfoy y no sin cierto malestar se dirigió escaleras arriba a rearmar sus maletas para al día siguiente volver a los Estados Unidos.

***

La red flu se activó mientras Neville leía acostado en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de recibo. Había despertado una hora antes, sintiéndose como nuevo, algo desorientado y hambriento. Para su sorpresa recién eran las ocho de la noche, es decir, había dormido unas seis horas y como no tenía sueño se levantó y terminó entretenido con un libro de Malfoy referido a los usos que daban los muggles a conocidas plantas con propiedades medicinales. Dejó el libro a un lado cuando las llamas se tornaron verdes y alguien soltaba imprecaciones desde el otro lado.  
  
– ¡Mier…! ¡Malfoy soy Flint, abre la maldita red!  
  
Neville se acercó a la chimenea y vio un rostro distorsionado por las llamas y el bloqueo propio de la chimenea.  
  
– Lo lamento, pero Malfoy no se encuentra y ha cerrado la red.  
  
– ¡Lo que me faltaba! Oye sólo necesito retirar unos papeles que deben estar firmados en el escritorio. ¿Me dejas pasar?  
  
Tindy ya estaba parada junto a Neville y con su chillona voz le informó que el señor Flint era un socio del amo Draco y que su amo le indicó qué papeles debían ser entregados al mago. A una señal de Neville la elfina habilitó la red flu y casi hace que el mago esperando para ingresar saliera despedido de la chimenea.  
  
– Buenas noches, soy…  
  
– Neville Longbottom, ya lo sé.  
  
Ambos hombres compartieron idénticas miradas de desconcierto. En el caso de Neville por ser reconocido por este atractivo mago vestido con ropas oscuras y chaqueta de cuero. En el del recién llegado la sorpresa de ser recibido por nada menos que uno de los Gryffindor más Gryffindor de la historia de Hogwarts en la casa de Draco Malfoy era casi sobrecogedora. Se miraron un instante antes de que Neville hablara nuevamente:  
  
–Pues entonces llevas ventaja sobre mí, dado que no sé tu nombre.  
  
– Flint, Marcus Flint. Slytherin… Quidditch… ¿cazador?  
  
La información se abrió paso en el cerebro de Neville y no puedo menos que asombrarse porque este _Marcus_ parado frente a él no se parecía en nada al bruto y poco agraciado capitán del equipo rival que él recordaba de sus épocas de escuela.  
  
– ¡Merlín! Jamás te hubiera reconocido –se vio obligado a admitir.  
  
– Draco, Malfoy, se negó a darme trabajo o siquiera tener trato conmigo en tanto le recordara a, y cito, "un troll mal desarrollado" –las palabras fueron acompañados con una mueca de burlona risa hacia sí mismo, que resultaba interesante– así que no me quedó más remedio que acudir a un par de ortodontistas y expertos en arreglos estéticos en L. A. _et voilà_.  
  
Neville estaba mudo de la impresión. No lograba conciliar las imágenes que tenía de Flint. Recordaba claramente que una vez Harry había dicho que por las venas del capitán de Slytherin debía correr sangre de troll y no se le escapaba la ironía de que Malfoy insinuara algo similar. Pero este mago parado frente a él con garbo y no carente de atractivo físico nada tenía que ver con esas ideas.  
  
– ¿Hablas francés? –ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca notó lo estúpido que parecería, pero erar preferible eso a decirle claramente al otro que sus amigos y él creían que de verdad tenía antepasados menos que humanos ¿Cierto?  
  
– ¿Tú no? Bueno eso no importa. Ahora necesito esos pergaminos firmados por Draco para poder ingresarlos al Bureau Mágico Mercantil de Massachusetts antes de las ferias por Yuletide.  
  
Diciendo esto pasó junto a Neville rumbo al estudio, seguido de cerca por Tindy. Nev estaba asombrado por la cantidad de palabras que podía soltar Flint y que pareciera no necesitar para nada que alguien le respondiera. Era algo abrumador. Se dirigió con pasos largos hacia la dirección que tomaran la elfina y el visitante cuando ambos volvían a la estancia. Flint traía un cartapacio entre sus manos y le sonrió al dirigirse a la chimenea.  
  
– Mañana después del mediodía traeré los documentos sellados. Y sí.  
  
– ¿Sí? –¿De qué coños iba este tío?  
  
– Hablo francés. Culpa a mi novia por ello. Pero claramente después de ser la chica de Draco, Tory no aceptaría menos de mí. Hasta mañana, Longbottom.  
  
Y con eso se fue en medio de una llamarada verde y una media sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Antes de que Neville terminara de asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder, las llamas volvieron a encenderse y al girarse para enfrentar a Flint, casi se da de bruces con una bruja de aspecto amable y desconcertado.  
  
– No me lo digas, muchachito… volví a equivocar la dirección de mi casa…  
  
El desaliento en esa sencilla afirmación despertó todas las fibras empáticas del ex Gryffindor y como todo hay que decirlo, esas no eran pocas. Observó a la señora quitarse las escasas motas de polvo de su túnica y encontró que de alguna manera vaga le resultaba familiar su figura. Los cortos cabellos grises pulcramente peinados en ondas suaves, sobre la túnica oscura y abrigada una especie de capa corta de brillantes colores y colgando de la nariz las gafas de media montura que le daban un aire candorosamente intelectual. Ahora bien, si había algo en lo que Neville no confiaba era en la simple apariencia de las cosas o de las personas mágicas, una dura lección que aprendió de pequeño y la vida no hizo más que confirmarle vez tras vez.  
  
– Pues depende de dónde quede su casa, madame.  
  
– ¡Oh, pero si eres un jovencito encantador! –Con una sonrisa que llegó hasta los ojos, la buena mujer explicó–: vivo en "Siempreviva y Grant".  
  
La dirección de flu de la casa de Draco era "Siempreviva Grand", así que no le extrañó la confusión de la anciana.  
  
– Si quiere puedo acompañarla señora –ofreció gentil.  
  
– ¿Adónde me acompañarías, jovenzuelo? –La confusión en la mirada femenina no era fingida y Neville comprendió que la buena mujer padecía problemas de memoria o de desorientación, tal vez ambos.  
  
– La acompañaré hasta Siempreviva y Grant.  
  
– Claro, yo vivo allí.  
  
Tomando a la señora suavemente del brazo, la acompañó hasta chimenea y entrando con ella esparció los polvos flu al par que con voz clara daba la dirección.

***

Medianoche. El maldito reloj marcaba que era apenas pasada la medianoche y un muy cabreado Draco Malfoy permanecía mirando las molduras del cielorraso intentando por algún milagro conciliar el sueño a las putas siete de la tarde. Porque para su organismo ¡eran las siete de la tarde y por mucha oscuridad invernal, seguían siendo las siete de la tarde! Había pensado que tomando más de media botella de vino y con el cansancio del viaje ahora dormiría sin problemas, pero estaba visto que por estos días ni su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo con él. Así que allí estaba sepultado en un mar de mantas y…  
  
Los ladridos de Tinker antecedieron a los golpes a los golpes en la planta baja luego de un innegable sonido de la red flu activándose. Tomó la varita de debajo de la almohada y sigiloso se encaminó hasta lo alto de la escalera. Los ladridos de Tinker no sonaban para nada amenazadores y la risa bronca y de borracho de la persona que estaba tumbada en la alfombra de la sala a unos pasos de la chimenea, le indicó que se trataba de un hombre joven ¿un amante de Longbottom tal vez?  
  
– Nev, no te quedes allí… Veeeen… Dame una mano que necesito el… mmmm… no Tinker… noooo… no me babees… Neeeeeeeeev…  
Draco terminó de bajar las escaleras y con la varita firmemente agarrada en la mano derecha, ofreció la otra al hombre semicubierto por un grueso abrigo y las penumbras de la habitación. El agarre del tío era firme, considerando su evidente estado de ebriedad, y no sin cierta dificultad se levantó del piso.  
  
– Nev, paso al… ya sabes a...  
  
Draco fue mudo testigo de la marcha del mago hacia la puerta debajo de las escaleras al pequeño toilette. Asombrado vio cómo se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba caer sobre un sillón mientras encendía las luces a voluntad, porque el rubio no le oyó murmurar nada y mucho menos usar varita. Antes de entrar al baño el hombre se giró y lo que habían sugerido sus cabellos oscuros se vio confirmado cuando un par de ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas se alzaron hasta él.  
  
– ¡Mierda! Tú no eres Nev…  
  
Como idiota, Draco se encontró negando mientras miraba con hambre desconocida al guapo hombre a escasos metros de distancia.  
  
– ¡Mierda! –Repitió el moreno– ¡Jamás debí tomar esa copa de ab… absin… ajenjo… si ahora veo a Malfoy en casa de Nev…!  
  
Con esa simpática afirmación se metió al baño dejando al rubio completamente abochornado por las fachas que cargaba la primera vez que volvía a encontrarse con ningún otro que Harry Potter, doce años después de que aquel le salvara la vida.  
  
¿Sería Potter amante de Neville? No parecía probable, pero ¿quién llega a casa ajena a estas horas, completamente borracho y se comporta con esa naturalidad como si fuera el dueño, si no mantiene una estrecha relación con el dueño? Al pensar en estrecha recordó la manera deliciosa en que los jeans de Potter marcaban sus muslos y por primera vez en meses su polla dio un tirón de interés en los pantalones de franela. Merlín sabía que esa no era el atuendo adecuado para enfrentarse al Salvador del mundo mágico, pero era lo que había por estas horas. Draco rogó la borrachera de Potter le impidiera notar detalles como ropa o entrepiernas abultadas.  
  
– ¿Dónde está Neville?  
  
– ¿Dónde está Neville, Potter? ¿De verdad no te interesa saber qué hago aquí en primer lugar? Quiero decir es normal que quieras saber dónde está tu ¿amigo? –Asentimiento del moreno apoyado contra la puerta del toilette con todo su peso– tu amigo, entonces, pero no te llama la atención que sea yo quien te abra la puerta. Eso es bastante asombroso y…  
  
– Malfoy me mareas… ¿Podrías hablar más lento?  
  
– Yo… claro –Potter caminó con pasos algo inseguros hasta el sofá, antes de que Draco se dignara a responder la primera pregunta que realizara–: Neville está en mi casa.  
  
– ¡¿Qué diablos hace Nev en Malfoy Manor?! –Draco sintió deseos de reír ante lo absurdo que se estaba volviendo todo, pero al mismo tiempo su mano tembló sobre la varita casi olvidada ante lo que consideró un insulto para su hogar familiar.  
  
– No en casa de mis padres, Potter, en mi casa, en Salem.  
  
– ¿Vives en Estados Unidos? –De repente la expresión de Potter cambió y pasó de mostrar confusión a manifestar abierta desconfianza– ¿Neville está en la cama? ¡Te estás tirando a Neville! Ese maldito… nunca lo pensé de él.  
  
– ¡Hey, Potter, tranquilo! Longbottom está en los Estados Unidos en mi casa por estas dos semanas. Hemos intercambiado moradas.  
  
– ¿Tú también estás en esa locura del intercambio? ¿Es que ya nadie se preocupa por la seguridad? –La expresión abatida del moreno casi conmovió a Draco al verle tirarse hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyado contra los cojines del sofá– uno literalmente se muere por mantenerlos a todos salvo ¿para qué? para que todos se vuelvan malditamente locos y empiecen a vivir en casas de extraños o de… Shh… Slytherin con culos de infarto.  
  
– Potter ¿qué haces tú aquí?  
  
– Yo duermo aquí –contestó Harry señalando el sofá en el que estaba recostado–. Cuando bebo más de la cuenta, Neville me deja el sillón para evitar que me escinda al intentar llegar a mi casa o algo peor… si te pones a pensar ¿qué podría ser peor, verdad?  
  
Draco notó que un Harry Potter borracho era un Harry Potter preguntón y casi divertido. La manera en que inclinaba a un lado la cabeza ante cada nuevo cuestionamiento le hacía parecer un búho encandilado, o al menos Draco creía que así se vería uno.  
  
– Supongo que sería peor si se te ocurre volar o dar tan mal una dirección flu que te quedes perdido entre chimeneas por siempre o…  
  
– Es extraño, nunca nadie respondió nada cuando he dicho eso –el rubio se encogió de hombros y Harry se vio en la obligación de preguntar– Malfoy ¿puedo quedarme? Prometo que ni te enteras que estoy aquí ¿sí?  
  
– Da igual Potter. Mañana por la tarde volveré a casa y con lo borracho que estás dudo que recuerdes haberme visto siquiera.  
  
La mirada casi limpia que le dirigió Harry desde su lugar entre los cojines hizo que el estómago del otro hombre diera un saltito, más aún con lo que agregó a continuación:  
  
– Jamás podría olvidar estar contigo, Draco.  
  
Se puso de pie algo tambaleante y convocó algunas mantas del anaquel donde Neville tenía cosas tan disímiles como un reproductor de DVD, el botiquín de pociones y el manuscrito de una novela que Anthony llevaba escribiendo desde antes que Harry supiera de lo suyo con Nev.  
  
– Que descanses, Potter.  
  
– Duerme bien, Draco.  
  
Dicho lo cual, Harry cerró la distancia entre sus labios y le besó. Inmediatamente ambos supieron que esa noche en Rosehill Cottage ninguno dormiría hasta mucho después.

***

  



	3. Fic: Vacaciones Regalo para Nai_Malfoy! - Parte 3

**Título:** Vacaciones (The Holiday)  
 **Regalo para:** [](http://nai-malfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**nai_malfoy**](http://nai-malfoy.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reto:** # - 22  
 **Autora:** Anonimo

**[Masterlist](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/41902.html) **

Harry no podía creer que estaba a punto de bajar a encontrarse con Draco Malfoy en la cocina de la casa de Neville Longbottom. En realidad no podía creer que se hubiera follado al rubio la noche anterior. Es decir, hasta el día de ayer ni siquiera le había recordado más que unas pocas veces cuando su nombre salía en la conversación y ahora resulta que conocía la textura suave de sus testículos y los sonidos que hacía cuando una boca ávida trabajaba su entrada hasta relajarlo. El sexo con su ex compañero de colegio terminó siendo algo digno de recordarse, más allá de lo inseguro que se mostrara Draco a la hora de juzgarse en la cama. Los besos que compartieron tenían un dejo de alcohol y algo dulce que Harry no logró identificar, pero no le molestaría probar nuevamente. Sonrió al recordar que luego del primero, en el que si no se equivocaba demasiado casi tocó la garganta de su amante, aquel sacó la varita y le refrescó el aliento. No podía imaginar la clase de gilipollas que habría sido el ex del rubio si consideraba que no era bueno en la cama. Su miembro dio un tirón ante el recuerdo de Draco arqueado hacia atrás y tomándole tan profundo como pudiera.   
  
Harry lo había penetrado desde atrás, porque era sexo casual, algo que en los últimos quince meses había explorado a plenitud. Sus salidas de los viernes incluían a veces cena con Dudley y su esposa y luego ir a algún pub del pueblo donde ligaba con lo que se le pusiera delante. Generalmente terminaba follando en algún rincón o en casa del chico o la chica de turno, pero si eso no sucedía, el sofá en la sala de Nev era su destino. Neville jamás cuestionó sus actos, extrañamente los únicos que le apoyaban sin ningún tipo de límite eran el primo que casi odió en la infancia y Nev, el chico que compartió parte de su destino. Escuchó las imprecaciones masculladas por Draco antes de pararse en el arco que separaba el salón de la cocina.  
  
– ¡Vamos, funciona maldito troll! Ya te puse agua, café… ¿qué más quieres?  
  
– Esas cosas suelen ser a mar de temperamentales, aunque confieso que nunca intenté hablarles –con una sonrisa se acercó al mesón y ofreció–: ¿Me permites?  
  
– En la oficina Theo puso una de estas y con sólo seguir un par de pasos lógicos en un momento tienes un _espresso_ que haría llorar a un italiano.  
  
Harry comprobó el nivel de agua, el café y el filtro y en ese momento vio el cordón eléctrico desconectado.  
  
– Vuestra cafetera es mágica ¿Cierto?  
  
– Pues claro, nosotros… ¡Oh! –dijo mirando cómo el otro mago conectaba el condenado aparato a la electricidad.  
  
Continuó apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina y sintiéndose el mago más idiota de este lado del Atlántico, pero esa no era una novedad si Potter estaba involucrado. Draco no era bueno en eso de las relaciones y era sumamente consciente de esa realidad, evitaba los rollos casuales porque no les veía el sentido, pero con más de media botella de vino en el cuerpo, más tiempo del que quisiera admitir sin sexo y tener a un dispuesto Harry Potter, hizo que todo encajara ¡y cómo! Su cuerpo adolorido en los lugares correctos se lo agradecía. Sin embargo, detestaba este momento incómodo en que seguramente el otro esperaba que él dijera algo y francamente qué le dices a alguien que te folló hasta el delirio ¿gracias? El sonido del móvil de Harry le salvó de decir nada y al pasárselo vio el nombre de la persona que llamaba, _Sophie_. Recordó que en algún momento de la noche Potter había mencionado que le iban hombres y mujeres por igual y esta era la prueba de ello, ya que nadie llama a alguien un sábado por la mañana antes del desayuno. Vio cómo miraba el mensaje con una sonrisa cálida y lo respondía veloz, antes de dejar nuevamente el teléfono sobre la mesa.  
  
– Draco, yo sé que te sonará mal, pero ha sido bueno verte después de todo este tiempo.  
  
– Lo mismo digo, Potter.  
  
– Y creo que es justo que sepas que sea lo que sea que ese Nathan te dijera sobre tu participación en la cama, el tío tenía grandes problemas si no te consideraba magnífico.  
  
– Potter estabas borracho.  
  
– Tú también.  
  
– Pero ni la mitad que tú y creo que es un milagro que recuerdes siquiera que compartimos cama.  
  
– ¡Oye! Que si no fuera porque debo estar en otro lugar para comer, ya te habría llevado escaleras arriba y te mostraba de lo que soy capaz con resaca.  
  
– Promesas, siempre promesas – ambos rieron y el ambiente se relajó.  
  
– De verdad ha sido bueno verte y… lo demás también. Mucho de hecho. Pero considerando que soy lo que la gente llama un mal partido, pues tienes suerte de volver hoy a casa y no tener que soportarme.  
  
Hubo en el gesto resignado de Potter algo que llamó la atención de Draco, pero no logró determinar qué era.  
  
– Aunque no me fuera, no deberías preocuparte por mí, Potter, no soy material para novio o amante fijo. Así que tranquilo con eso.  
  
– He sido informado de lo malo que es intentar salir conmigo, así que entiendo tu punto. Pero quiero que sepas que de haber sido distinta la situación yo te pediría tu número –y con una mueca agregó–: e intentaría recordar que debo llamarte.  
  
Un resoplido de risa fue la única respuesta de Draco y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el olor de café inundó la cocina. El rubio se acercó hasta la cafetera para verter sendas tazas de café y ofrecer en silencio una al hombre apoyado en la mesa. Con una sonrisa Harry aceptó el café y dio un sorbo antes de ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda. El silencio no resultaba incómodo para asombro de los dos y se extendió hasta que nuevamente el teléfono de Harry sonó, atendió y una sonrisa luminosa se extendió por sus facciones.  
  
– ¡Teddy!... Claro que nuestro plan sigue en pie –con un gesto de disculpa se colocó los guantes, mientras escuchaba lo que le decía el tal Teddy– mantén la calma y yo llego en una hora ¿sí?  
  
Draco se sintió algo tocado por el tono íntimo y cálido que Potter usaba con el otro hombre y se dirigió hacia la sala. Al pasar junto a él, Harry le tomó de la muñeca y lo acercó a su cuerpo. El maldito olía muy bien y Draco se dejó abrazar un momento mientras Potter terminaba el llamado.  
  
– ¡Merlín! Qué bien hueles, Draco…   
  
Le dio un beso ligero debajo de la barbilla y le dejó ir. Ya en la puerta, Harry se volvió.  
  
– Si por algún milagro no tomas ese traslador hoy, esta noche iré al _White Horse_ , el pub del pueblo a cenar con amigos… ya sabes… por si acaso.  
  
Draco sonrió sin comprometerse a nada y con un último beso que le supo a poco, se despidió del hombre que en menos de doce horas puso en jaque su proverbial frialdad.

***

Neville leía incrédulo el último correo electrónico de Tony. El muy bastardo de su ex le decía en el mensaje que necesitaba su ayuda, que nadie le entendía como Neville y que sin él su nivel de escritura bajaba alarmantemente. Le deseaba una buena jornada y le informaba que al regresar a casa le enviaría el manuscrito del capítulo catorce de su nuevo libro. Contrariado dejó el móvil en la mesa de noche y tomó nuevamente su varita.  
  
– _Nox_.  
  
Tal vez si dormía un poco más lograría sacar a Anthony Goldstein de su sistema.

***

Harry llegó algo más tarde de lo habitual al _White Horse_ y con ansias apenas disimuladas buscó una cabellera corta e imposiblemente rubia. Pero la única persona rubia en el local era Luna quien le hizo señas para que se acercara a la mesa en la que ella y Rolf ya le estaban esperando. No sin cierta desilusión se dirigió hacia la pareja y se sentó luego de recibir el beso cariñoso de bienvenida que Luna le daba cada vez que se encontraban. Hermione era su mejor amiga, de eso no había duda alguna, pero era Luna Scamander la persona que le acompañó en silencioso apoyo cada doloroso paso de los últimos tres años.  
  
Al levantar la vista le vio. Estaba sentado de frente a él con un abrigo de lana de un verde muy oscuro y esa sonrisa de lado que desde los días de escuela le incitaba a hacer locuras.

***

Neville estaba por segundo día consecutivo en casa de la anciana que llegara por error a la mansión de Draco. Ahora sabía por qué la mujer le había parecido conocida. Su nombre era Miranda Goshawk y era escritora. Tal vez para muchos no significara gran cosa porque no publicaba grandes novelas u obras de teatro, sin embargo varias generaciones de magos y brujas le debían mucho, dado que la buena mujer había escrito la serie de Libros Reglamentarios de Hechizos y era una institución en sí misma. La tarde anterior Nev pudo saber que la señora se mudó a Estados Unidos cuando le ofrecieron dictar un seminario en el Instituto Salem y su esposo debió retirarse a la temprana edad de setenta y ocho años del trabajo ministerial por una serie de complicaciones en la salud. El hombre había fallecido hacía dos otoños a la edad de ciento cuatro años y la viuda se vio incapaz de alejarse de la casa en la que compartieran sus últimos lustros juntos. Así que se quedó en América, incluso después de jubilarse.  
  
– Miranda ¿me haría el honor de ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?  
  
– Querido muchacho, hace década no salgo con un apuesto caballero que no sea mi esposo.  
  
– Oh, pero es que no me puedo casar con vos para llevaros a cenar, dulce Miranda –dijo llevándose teatralmente una mano al corazón– no tenemos el permiso de vuestros padres…  
  
– Eres un chiquillo encantador, Neville Longbottom, justo como mi Argo.  
  
Para sorpresa de Neville disfrutó de la conversación inteligente de Miranda y se le hizo corta la cena de casi dos horas que compartieron en "La liebre y la tortuga", un restaurante cercano al centro comercial de Salem.  
  
– Si un hombre te hace más daño que beneficio, es hombre no es para ti. Eso es lo que decía mi tia Violet y sabía de qué hablaba –dejando el tenedor continuó en tono de confidencia–: estuvo comprometida once veces antes de llegar al altar. Todo un escándalo para finales del siglo XIX, pero ella se mantuvo en sus trece. Claramente luego de pocos años de matrimonio enviudó, temo que el tío Apollyon nunca estuvo a la altura y ella se casó por simple aburrimiento y pocas ganas de seguir buscando. En fin ¿qué te hizo ese mago que hace que tus ojos pierdan el brillo?

***

Intentado no golpearse la cabeza con nada mientras buscaba algo de poción antirresaca, Draco se encontró en el camino el cinturón que luciera el día anterior, el abrigo verde, los pantalones negros, la camisa y ¡Morgana! Sus interiores colgando del respaldo de una silla de la cocina.  
  
– Entonces no fue un sueño.  
  
– No –una voz divertida le respondió desde dentro.  
  
– ¡Ay mierda! ¿Follamos nuevamente?  
  
– A decir verdad no lo hicimos.  
  
– ¡Genial! –ante la cara de desconcertada molestia del moreno, se vio en la obligación de aclarar– O sea es genial que no hayamos complicado las cosas y que el rollo de una noche no fuera a más. No que fuera genial no haberlo hecho nuevamente. Y dime ¿por qué no lo hicimos?  
  
– Porque luego de tu baile erótico sobre la mesa, te desplomaste dormido casi al instante y yo no suelo follar con gente que no participe activamente del asunto.  
  
– ¿Baile erótico?  
  
– Ajam.  
  
– ¿Así quedé desnudo?  
  
– Ajam.  
  
– ¿Y tú te quedaste aunque no fuera a pasar nada?  
  
– Ajam.  
  
– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
– Porque cuando te deposité en la cama tomaste mi mano y me dijiste que no querías estar solo –la suave respuesta quedó flotando en el silencio y en las miradas compartidas– así que ahora subirás, te pondrás esas ropas caras que usas e iremos a la ciudad a pasa el día.  
  
– ¿Por qué haríamos eso?  
  
– Porque después de casi veinte años, ya es tiempo de que nos conozcamos. No en el sentido físico cabroncete. En el sentido de que quiero saber más de ti, de la persona que ahora eres y quiero que sepas quién soy. Y por cierto ¿sabías que preguntas más cosas que un niño en la etapa de los porqués?  
  
Se pasaron el día visitando casas de antigüedades, librerías, un par de tiendas de ropa deportiva y terminaron un bar de aspecto antiguo con muebles de madera oscura e iluminado escasamente con lámparas pendientes de las columnas también revestidas en madera. Con una pinta de cerveza tirada cada uno conversaron por horas. Draco se enteró que Potter había sido Auror, pero se retiró a los veinticinco para dedicarse a escribir. No se consideraba un escritor, pero había publicado un novela de misterios y era uno de los columnistas de la página de _Problemas_ de _El Profeta_. Era considerablemente rico, pero no hacía mucho por invertir el dinero que heredara de sus mayores. Tenía una casa en Londres que prácticamente no usaba, vivía en Guildford, la ciudad en la que estaban en este momento y no tenía mascotas, aunque Tinker, el labrador de Neville solía pasar temporadas en casa de Harry.  
  
A su vez Draco le contó de su ida a América. De cómo con algunos otros ex alumnos de Hogwarts decidieron seguir adelante tratando de dejar la guerra y los errores del pasado atrás, del esfuerzo consciente que debieron realizar todos ellos para aprender los errores de sus padres para no cometerlos ellos mismos. Le habló también de la última vez que lloró.  
  
– Esa tarde me habían dejado en libertad. Sé que tu testimonio y el que Granger y Weasley estuvieran allí contigo fue lo que selló mi destino. Esa noche cené en casa con mi madre, algo que creí la guerra me había robado para siempre ¿sabes? Es gracioso lo que recordamos después de pasar por momentos traumáticos.  
  
Harry permaneció en silencio esperando tanto que Draco continuara como que cambiara de tema.  
  
– De niño –siguió hablando el rubio mirando a algún punto por sobre el hombro del otro mago– mi madre me enseñó los lemas de las familias Malfoy y Black, pero ella y mi padre me enseñaron otro, uno que era sólo nuestro _Toujours ensemble_ , siempre juntos… –una sonrisa triste estiró sus labios– Esa noche con los ojos rojos y la voz firme ella, madre, me dijo que debía marchar. Irme lejos del hogar familiar, lejos de los recuerdos de la guerra, lejos de la influencia de ser el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
La voz de Draco se apagó quedamente y un par de palabras quedaron resonando en la mente de Harry: _siempre juntos_.

***

La chimenea se encendió y Marcus entró a la sala de recibo de Siempreviva Grand. Las voces y risas de varias personas le atrajeron hacia el desayunador y lo que vio le dejó con el asombro pintado en la cara. Neville sonriendo se acercó hasta él y le invitó a entrar.  
  
– Ayer no pude traer los documentos como habíamos hablado, así que los traigo hoy –bajando la voz agregó – ¿qué clase de aquelarre no orgiástico es este Longbotom?  
  
– Oh, son el grupo de canasta de Miranda –Marcus siguió la mirada del mago y vio a una señora mayor riendo con ganas.  
  
– Si quieres puedes pasar, las señoras han tenido a bien acompañarme a un almuerzo tardío y trasladar a la casa su partida semanal de canasta.  
  
Marcus Flint podía haber parecido y actuado como una bestia en la adolescencia, pero ahora a los treinta y cinco años las cosas habían cambiado y quería creer que para bien. Compuso sus facciones y sonrió con lo que Theodore llamaba el encanto del buen publicista, de esta guisa se acercó a las mujeres alrededor de la mesa.  
  
– Buenas tardes señoras –todas alzaron la vista hasta él– de haber sabido que el amigo Longbottom guardaba tan bellas damas detrás de sus portones no hubiera tardado tanto en llegar.  
  
La broma galante provocó la risa y respuestas de todo tipo de las brujas y una de ellas, que si no entendió mal era la Directora del Instituto Salem, le invitó a participar de la partida.  
  
– Contigo seríamos ocho y el querido Neville podría jugar ¿qué dices?  
  
– Digo que… Soy vuestro, haced de mí lo que queráis.  
  
Las risas se oyeron por horas en la siempre tranquila casa de Draco Malfoy. Cuando parecía que el juego se acababa y el té hacía un par de horas fuera servido por Dinty, Carlotta Scrivenshaft soltó la bomba.  
  
– Miranda ¿Te presentarás esta vez a recibir el premio que el Instituto Salem te otorgó por sexto año consecutivo?  
  
– Carly, niña –Nev sonrió ante el apelativo, dado que la mujer debía tener alrededor de setenta años– sabes perfectamente que no lo haré. Esas cosas no son para mí y me hacen sentir décadas más vieja de mis casi noventa años.  
  
– ¡Woh woh woh! ¿Un premio por qué? –interrogó Marcus.  
  
– Evidentemente a su invaluable labor en favor de la educación de magos y brujas y sus tareas como investigadora en el campo de los hechizos y la correcta manera de enseñarlos.  
  
– ¿Vosotros fuisteis a Hogwarts, cierto? –inquirió a su vez una de las dos brujas de color presentes.  
  
Ambos jóvenes asintieron y eso dio pie a que nuevamente Carlota Scrivenshaft tome la palabra.  
  
– Pues entonces estáis familiarizados con la obra de Miranda –Neville volvió a asentir y Marcus se sintió algo fuera de lugar de repente– Ella escribió varios libros que seguramente habéis utilizado en vuestros años escolares – ante la mirada desconcertada del más moreno de los dos hombres sentados a la mesa, la mujer agregó –: ella es Miranda Goshawk.  
  
– Lo siento señoras, pero no me caractericé por ser un buen estudiante en mis días de escuela…   
  
– Querido no necesitas disculparte –dijeron varias al mismo tiempo.  
  
– En realidad sí… Me avergüenza confesar que debí repetir el quinto año porque no alcancé a obtener ningún TIMO, pero luego me dediqué a estudiar con ahínco los cursos siguientes.  
  
– Pues eso es lo que cuenta finalmente muchacho. Aprendiste tu lección.  
  
A medida que la conversación se desarrollaba, Neville iba urdiendo un plan para alentar a su nueva amiga a aceptar el reconocimiento que la comunidad mágica quería realizar en su honor.

***

Draco estaba frente a la puerta dela casa de Harry en Guildford. El domingo anterior se habían separado un tanto molestos y con honestidad le parecía estúpido no pasar un buen rato con un tipo fabuloso como Potter sólo porque el gilipollas de Ethan repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que él no servía para las relaciones. Eso y el misterioso llamado de Olivia. Sea quien fuera esa mujer la expresión en el rostro del escritor reflejaba un profundo amor y eso dolió un poco, incluso cuando Draco no quisiera admitirlo. Es que esas llamadas y mensajes de texto le dijeron con claridad que él era uno más en la vida del _Niño que vivió-vivió-y-siguió-viviendo_.  
  
La casa estaba iluminada y Draco pudo comprobar que estaba frente a una construcción que rivalizaba con Siempreviva Grand cualquier día de la semana en belleza y opulencia. La puerta se abrió y un asombrado Harry Potter le miró con sus ojos miopes libres de gafas.  
  
– ¿Draco?   
  
– Hola Harry –sonrió de lado– estaba pensando que fue una tontería dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener una aventura de vacaciones en las únicas vacaciones que me tomé… en vamos… nunca… Nunca tomé vacaciones. Y creo no estar equivocado al suponer que tú estarías interesado en hacer algo más que recorrer pubs y casas de antigüedades durante los nueve días que me quedaré y por eso –el sonido de alguien caminando a espaldas de Harry y la mirada acosada que el mago dio hacia el interior de la casa le mostraron a Draco el error garrafal que había cometido al venir hasta allí.  
  
– No estás solo.  
  
– No, yo…  
  
– No, deja, no pasa nada. Entiendo. Me iré y olvidaremos que vine.  
  
En ese momento una pequeña niña de cabellos cobrizos casi rubios, y vestida con ropa muggle en miniatura se asomó por detrás de Harry hasta quedar de pie frente a Draco en la entrada de la casa.  
  
– ¿Quién es él, papi?  
  
Harry vio cómo los ojos del rubio se abrieron inmensos.  
  
– Yo soy papi y él, Sophie, es un amigo de Hogwats, Draco Malfoy –mirando al rubio agregó al par que ponía una mano protectora sobre el hombro de la pequeña –: esta es Sophie, Draco, mi hija.  
  
– Encantado de conocerte, Sophie.  
  
– Hola, señor, el gusto es mío.  
  
Otra niña se asomó y el parecido con Harry delató que también era suya. Elevó los brazos hacia su padre mientras éste hacía las presentaciones.  
  
– Y ella es Olivia, la pequeña de la casa.  
  
– Hola Olivia, yo soy Draco –Draco no estaba seguro de cómo sonaba en esos momentos, la sorpresa había hecho presa de él. La niñita sólo le sonrió.  
  
– ¿Draco como el hurón de los cuentos de tío Ron? –cuestionó Olivia.  
  
El rubio miró acusador a Potter, quien sólo sonrió aún más abochornado tratando de explicarle a la niña que no había tal hurón, al menos no ahora.  
  
– Oliva y Sophie… ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y Ted?  
  
– Teddy no está en casa. Él vive con la abuela Andy –contestó Sophie con toda seriedad– pero le veremos estos días porque volvió de Hogwarts por las vacaciones.  
  
– Sí, Teddy está en Slytherin como la abuela Andy, y al tío Ronald casi le dio algo.  
  
Harry sonrió como disculpando la catarata de información que soltaban las niñas y haciéndose a un lado invitó al desconcertado mago a entrar.  
  
Draco pasó y buscó con la mirada a la esposa de Harry, por el parecido y por las cosas que decían, las niñas eran hijas de Ginevra Weasley. Draco no quería ver a la mujer a quien por bruto había ayudado a traicionar. Por idiota en realidad, porque en ningún momento le preguntó a su amante si estaba con alguien –eso lo dio por descontado dadas las llamadas que había malinterpretado– o si estaba casado.  
  
– ¿Estás casado? –preguntó mientras se sacaba el abrigo y Harry lo colgaba del perchero negando con la cabeza.  
  
– ¿Separado, divorciado? –susurró para que las pequeñas no le oyeran.  
  
– Prueba con viudo.  
  
En ese momento Draco deseó que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, pero es de público conocimiento que eso sólo pasa cuando uno no lo desea.  
  
– ¿Cuánto?  
  
– Dos años. Cáncer. Un año de pesadilla y descansó.  
  
– ¡Merlín, Harry, lo lamento!  
  
Un tirón de la manga de su camisa oscura hizo que baje la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos claros de Sophie.  
  
– ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros? ¡Papá hizo pollo rostizado con puré de calabaza!  
  
– ¡Porfis! –sumó Olivia con la mirada del mismo verde que Draco había aprendido a relacionar con Harry tantos años atrás.  
  
– Bueno, sólo pasaba a saludar…  
  
– Porfis, Draco. Nunca recibimos visitas que no sean los tíos.  
  
– O los abuelos… Porfis porfis pofis…  
  
Algo descolocado y bastante asombrado de cómo se había dado la escena que él planeó como una seducción en toda regla. Después de la cena familiar en la que hubo risas y cosas que se derramaron y más risas, las niñas insistieron en mostrarle la casa. Al final ambas pequeñas le empujaron hasta el cuarto de juegos y Draco Malfoy pudo ver el corazón de Harry Potter como nunca antes. De la puerta colgaban dos cartelitos con los nombres de las niñas y dentro había una especie de tienda de campaña que le recordó mucho al mundo mágico árabe. Cojines, almohadones, edredones, telas vaporosas colgadas del techo formando un espacio encantado que el rubio podía entender hechizara a un par de niñitas que no tenían más que a su papá desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Una vez dentro vio snitchs, estrellas, hadas y cometas flotando en una danza feliz y calma cerca de las telas más altas.  
  
– ¿Quién cortó las figuras?  
  
–Los tres juntos.  
  
– _Siempre juntos_.  
  
La vocecita de Olivia al repetir el lema de la pequeña familia le conmovió hasta sentir que explotaría de dolor. Sintió la mano de Harry acercarse a la suya y el dedo pequeño se ancló a uno de los largos dedos pálidos como una promesa de compañía y de entendimiento.  
  
Más tarde esperó en el salón hasta que Harry acostara a sus hijas y cuando entró al salón sólo elevó una ceja esperando la explicación que se merecía.  
  
– Nunca hablo de ellas con…  
  
– Con tus conquistas de una noche. Eso está claro. Pero dime a qué mierda juegas al decirme que quieres conocerme, a este mago que soy hoy y me ocultas algo tan imposiblemente enorme como tus hijas.  
  
– No puedo ni siquiera empezar a explicarte. Siento terror de que cualquier cosa pase y mi mundo vuelva a desmoronarse. No puedo ni pensar en qué pasaría si algo, lo que fuera, pasara y modificara esta manera que tenemos de sobrevivir los tres.  
  
– Siempre juntos –musitó Draco dejándose caer en el blanco sillón de tres cuerpos de la estancia.  
  
– Siempre juntos –corroboró el moreno, quitándose las gafas y restregándose los ojos, luego de lo cual volvió a colgarlas de su nariz–. Así ha sido desde que Ginny enfermó. Así continuó cuando mi hermosa esposa falleció. Y no puedo, Draco, no puedo permitir que ellas se encariñen con alguien a quien yo mismo no sé si volveré a ver.  
  
– Entiendo Potter –dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa–. Me iré en poco más de una semana y el daño provocado esta noche será mínimo; las niñas pronto lo olvidarán.  
  
– ¿Bromeas? Olivia me informó que si yo no pensaba tener algo contigo, ella te pediría que la esperes unos años para pedirte que seas su novio.  
  
– Eso demuestra que la niña necesita que alguien le enseñe a elegir al chico correcto. Aunque admiro su buen gusto y debo advertirte que te dará dolores de cabeza si sigue fijándose en los Draco Malfoy del mundo.  
  
Harry soltó una risa rota a medio camino del sollozo.  
  
– Quédate. Esta noche. Esta semana. Quédate conmigo.  
  
– Sabes que no puedo, que es injusto que me pidas eso –poniéndose el abrigo y abriendo la puerta se inclinó a robar un último beso de los labios resecos del moreno–. Hasta siempre Harry Potter.

*** 

El segundo viernes de Neville en Salem, estuvo tan ocupado como el anterior; con una sonrisa notó que desde que había implementado su plan para lograr que Miranda aceptara el **_Premio Circe a la labor educativa de excelencia_** , sus días pasaban más rápido y casi en ningún momento recordó a determinado ex Ravenclaw con ínfulas de escritor de novela histórica. Casi cada día había comido con Marcus, quien tenía la habilidad para invitarse a almorzar o cenar en casa de Draco con la complicidad de los elfos domésticos. El pobre tipo también andaba penando por amor, pero lo suyo era una pena mucho más contenida y mejor llevada que la de Nev. El periodista barajaba la hipótesis de que los ex alumnos de Slytherin no se permitían bajar la guardia ni siquiera a la hora de elegir pareja, otra posibilidad era que la hora de elegir a sus futuros cónyuges fuera el momento en que las barreras se erigían más altas que nunca. No estaba muy seguro, pero para su sorpresa el martes anterior un casi borracho Marcos le soltó que Astoria se acostaba con Blaise cada vez que el mago venía a la ciudad y que ella se lo había confesado por el bien de la comunicación y de la relación. Al parecer en la sangre de Flint corría algo más que agua porque había terminado el compromiso con la pequeña de las hermanas Greengrass. Esa misma noche invitó a Neville a comer fuera y luego a las festividades de Yule en una villa mágica cercana a Salem.   
  
Pero este viernes no era uno más, dado que era Nochebuena, así que tomó el móvil y llamó a Harry para hablar con las niñas, por las cinco horas de diferencia con Londres supuso que las peques todavía estarían en casa y no en La Madriguera.  
  
 **– Hola ¿Neville? ¿Me escuchas?**  
  
– Sí, Harry te oigo. ¿Están las niñas por allí?  
  
 **– Ambas están con Molly desde Yule, Nev. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué diablos haces en América y en casa de Draco Malfoy, de entre todos los magos?**  
  
– Harry yo necesitaba… ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en casa de Draco? –El silencio del otro lado de la línea no auguraba nada bueno.  
  
 **– Puede que yo haya llegado muy borracho a tu casa el viernes pasado y él estaba allí.**  
  
– Espera un momento, Harry, me entra otra comunicación.  
  
 _– ¿Neville? Soy yo Draco. Sólo llamaba para desearte una buena Navidad._  
  
– ¡Hola Draco! justo hablaba de ti con Harry.  
  
 _– ¿Harry te habló de mí? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Él está bien?_  
  
– Sólo que se encontraron en mi casa el viernes pasado –algo no olía para nada bien en toda la situación– Draco ¿me esperas un momento?  
  
 _– Sí, claro._  
  
– ¿Harry? Disculpa colega, pero es que tengo a Draco en la otra línea y…  
  
 **– ¿Draco? ¿Te dijo algo, cómo está? ¿Suena bien?**   
  
– Coincidentemente me preguntó lo mismo.  
  
 **– Pues háblale y dime qué crees, si es que está bien y eso.**  
  
– Está bien. Dame un segundo –volvió a cambiar el destinatario y habló con Draco– Harry pregunta cómo estás.  
  
 _– Dile que muy bien. He sacado cada día a pasear a Tinker y no mucho más que eso ¿Sabes que ha estado haciendo él estos días?_  
  
– No lo sé. Aún no hablábamos cuando entró tu llamado, ¿quieres que le pregunte?  
  
 _– Eso estaría bien, supongo, no que tenga yo algún interés en saber de Potter._  
  
Mordiéndose la furia Neville increpó a Harry.  
  
– Harry, maldito cabrón hijo de puta, ¿te tiraste a Draco en mi casa? ¿Es que no puedes guardarte la polla por una puta vez?  
  
 _– mmm… Soy Malfoy…_  
  
– Oh, mierda.  
  
 _– Precisamente._  
  
– Draco ¿puedo llamarte luego?  
  
 _– Más tarde estará bien. En 2025 sería perfecto._  
  
Cortó la comunicación con Draco y se dio de cabezazos contra el escritorio. Draco le había preguntado expresamente si había algún mago follable en el condado y él le aseguró que no. Sin embargo, estaba Harry y su imposibilidad de mantener los pantalones en su lugar. Neville no dudaba de que su amigo hubiera seducido a Draco la primera noche. Había algo en Harry que le hacía irresistible, tal vez fuera el brillo travieso de sus ojos detrás de las gafas redondas o el aire de tristeza que él no sabía llevaba a todos lados, sea como fuere, Harry es capaz de hacer que un monje cayera en un estado de necesitada lujuria con sólo unas palabras y dos sonrisas tímidas.

***

Draco terminó de armar las maletas y dejó su varita sobre la mesa de noche. Regresaba a casa dos días antes de lo planeado, pero no creía que representara ningún problema con Nev. Habían conversado cada día a través del Wizapp y por teléfono, así que sabía podrían tolerarse un par de días en la misma casa. Es más, Longbottom le había sorprendido con su fino sentido del humor, sus explosiones de mal genio y su lenguaje florido cuando algo le sobrepasaba. El rubio mirando el retrato sobre el hogar de la recámara aceptó que muy posiblemente Neville Longbottom ahora fuera uno más de su círculo más íntimo de amigos ¡Y todo en menos de dos semanas!  
  
Tinker corrió escaleras abajo moviendo la cola y ladrando feliz anunciando al visitante antes de que este siquiera terminara de salir de la chimenea. Al bajar se encontró al pie de la escalera con Harry y le bastó con mirarlo de frente para tomarle de la nuca con fuerza y estrellar sus labios en los resecos por el frío del recién llegado. Harry lo levantó un poco del suelo al abrazarle por la cintura y profundizó el beso. Draco sabía a arándanos y Harry necesitaba besarlo con la misma fuerza con que buscaba respirar por la nariz para no romper el beso. Subieron la escalera tironeándose la ropa y descartando prendas en el camino hacia la cama. Cayeron despatarrados y sin dejar de acariciase, besarse y marcar al otro tanto como fuera posible. Harry estiró la mano y tomó la varita de Draco para convocar algo de lubricante en sus dedos, los que pronto estuvieron profundamente enterrados en el culo de su amante. Draco se estremecía y se frotaba contra las sábanas mientras Harry le preparaba sin decir palabras. Cuando ya no aguantó más y se lo hizo saber, Harry le giró y llevando las piernas pálidas cerca del pecho le penetró hasta donde el estrecho anillo de músculos le permitió. El sollozo que escapó de la garganta de Draco le indicó que ahora era momento de irse con cuidado, pero sin dejar de abrirse camino en ese carnal túnel de calor y éxtasis. Las manos de Draco soltaron la almohada y se clavaron en los brazos de Harry, en sus hombros, en su culo, marcando un ritmo cada vez más desesperado y satisfactorio hasta que todo fue demasiado y se derramó en la mano que bombeaba su miembro y Harry se dejó caer sobre su torso a medida que los espasmos de su orgasmo arremetían sin misericordia contra él.  
  
Los jadeos dieron paso a largas inspiraciones y luego el silencio reinó en la habitación.  
  
– No te puedes ir.  
  
– Harry.  
  
– Lo digo en serio Draco. No te puedes ir. No dejaré que te vayas.  
  
Con un suspiro Draco se sentó intentando limpiarse rápidamente. Buscó las palabras correctas, las que en verdad reflejaran su confusión de sentimientos, deseos y responsabilidades.  
  
– Harry mi vida está en Estados Unidos. Allí están mis negocios, allí están mis amigos, allí está este mago que ves –se encogió de hombros –. No me puedo dar el lujo de dejarme llevar por un enamoramiento de vacaciones.  
  
– ¿Ves? Acabas de admitir que sientes algo por mí.  
  
– Harry no cambies lo que trato de decir. Yo no puedo volver a Inglaterra, no _quiero_ volver a Inglaterra.  
  
El silencio se hizo pesado. Sintió cómo la cama se movía cuando su amante se levantaba, no se giró para mirarle, con la vista obstinadamente fija en la ventana esperó a oír la red flu activándose. En lugar de ello un gloriosamente desnudo Harry Potter se plantó frente a él.  
  
– La guerra terminó hace más de diez años, Draco, la gente debió seguir adelante. ¿Eres un Malfoy y te desprecian? Pues gánatelos ¿no lo hiciste con los americanos? Hazlo de nuevo. ¿Tus amigos están en América? Pues adivina qué. Aquí también tienes amigos, Neville es alguien que da su confianza y no la retira, estoy yo ¡están mis hijas, por Godric! ¿Tus negocios están allá? Puedes tener negocios aquí y tú mismo admites que es Nott quien es indispensable para la marcha de tus empresas. Draco mírame.  
  
Los ojos grises lentamente se levantaron hasta ver el rostro acalorado y el cabello que gritaba lo que menos de media hora antes había pasado en esa cama. Vio el anhelo en los ojos de Harry, el miedo, la soledad que era tan parecida a la suya.  
  
– Eres Harry Potter, puedes tener a quien quieras cuando quieras.  
  
– Claro por eso ando ligando en pubs muggles, porque soy el maldito Harry Potter, el niño destinado a morir.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– ¿Y sabes qué, Draco Malfoy? Te quiero a ti. Ahora sé que te quiero a ti.  
  
– ¡Mierda, Potter! ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer todo más difícil? Me iré mañana y en vez de estar follando con el tío más sexy del Reino estoy aquí patéticamente envuelto en sábanas y deseando desesperadamente estar en Ciudad del Cabo o Hong Kong.  
  
Con un gruñido Harry lo atrapó entre su cuerpo y el colchón y por una vez en la vida Draco no quiso estar en ningún otro lugar porque su mente y su cuerpo definidamente estaban en el Cielo.

***

El llamado de Anthony fue sorpresivo para Nev. El mago se oía contrariado y le exigía que regresara porque necesitaba de él. Neville podía estar algo enamorado de Tony, quizás siempre estaría un poco enamorado de él, pero no era idiota. Tony no le decía que lo extrañaba o que lo quería. Lo que el escritor afirmaba era que lo necesitaba y se refería a su proceso de escritura no al sexo o la relación emocional que pudieran tener. No es que fuera una mala persona o alguien desconsiderado, en general no era así; pero sí estaba tan centrado en sí mismo que muchas veces hería a la gente a su alrededor sin siquiera darse cuenta o si lo notaba, prefería pensar que era algo sin importancia y que pronto pasaría. Por primera vez desde que empezaron la relación Neville se mantuvo en sus trece y con bastante dolor y mucha satisfacción se despidió de Tony y de la relación malsana que habían tenido. Le deseó buena vida, le dijo que seguirían siendo colegas en el Diario y en la vida, pero que ya no le busque. Neville por fin era libre de nuevo.   
  
Mucho más tarde ese mismo día vestido con una elegante túnica de gala que tomó de uno de los armarios de Draco y no le iba mal, él era algo más ancho de espaldas que el dueño de casa y tal vez un par de pulgadas más alto, se pasó por la residencia de Miranda Goshawk para acompañarla a la ceremonia que se haría en su honor.  
  
– ¿Y Marcus? –preguntó la anciana ni bien le vio salir solo de la chimenea.  
  
– En casa de Daphne Greengrass-Nott, parece que Astoria quería reunirse con él y quién sabe, hacer las paces.  
  
– ¡Qué pena! Con la bella pareja podrían hacer, él tan moreno y tú ligeramente rubio.  
  
– Miranda no juegue al Cupido conmigo. Sí, Marcus es ahora un mago atractivo, pero está en medio de una historia complicada y yo apenas sobrevivo al idiota de mi ex.  
  
– Escucha bien lo que te digo jovencito ¿cuántos días de estas dos semanas comiste o paseaste por allí con Marcus?  
  
– Casi cada día, pero eso no significa nada. Es una de las pocas personas que conozco aquí.  
  
– ¿Cuántas veces en los últimos seis meses comiste con tu ex amante?  
  
El ceño fruncido del joven hizo que una chispa maliciosa brillara no por primera vez en la mirada de la bruja. La señora tomando un bolsito de mano que seguramente fue furor a principios del siglo anterior, se dejó guiar hasta la chimenea y al evento que llevaban años eludiendo.  
Salem no se parecía a Hogwarts, pero al entrar Neville sintió la magia correr a través de su cuerpo como si las paredes del Instituto quisieran reconocerlo y darle o no la bienvenida. La ceremonia fue emotiva, en medio de la entrega un muy compuesto Marcus Flint se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio. La presencia del otro mago hizo las delicias de las señoras del club de canasta y secretamente dio un calorcito interesante hacia el sur de la anatomía de Nev.  
  
– Neville ¿tienes planes para Año Nuevo?  
  
– Pues supongo que por la tarde visitaré a mi abuela y en la noche iré a alguna de las fiestas que dan mis amigos de toda la vida.  
  
– Hace doce años no recibo un año en casa. Si este año regreso ¿me acompañarías a alguna de esas celebraciones que mencionas?  
  
El calor que había sentido antes se transformó en una llama alegre en medio de su pecho y la sonrisa que le regaló a su acompañante fue toda la respuesta que cualquiera de ellos necesitaba.

***

Parado en medio de la sala de Rosehill Cottage Draco no terminaba de besar los labios hinchados de Harry. Ambos habían coincidido en que lo mejor era despedirse aquí y no en el Ministerio donde cualquiera podría verlos y sería caótico.  
  
– No te diré adiós.  
  
– No me digas adiós, pero prométeme Harry que seguirás adelante y que estas dos semanas serán la manera en que me recuerdes.  
  
– Draco… te quiero ¿lo sabes, no?  
  
El beso desesperado que le dio el rubio fue su respuesta.  
  
– Anda, Potter, márchate de una vez para que pueda usar la red flu de una vez.  
  
El tono cariñoso desdecía el pobre intento de molestia que quiso manifestar el ex Slytherin. Con un último beso, que fue apenas un roce de labios, labios se acercó a tomar los polvos que Neville tenía en una cajita con forma de mandrágora, regalo de Luna y con voz no muy firme indicó su destino.  
  
– Mill House.  
  
Y con una llamarada verde, que fue como un Avada para su maltrecho ánimo Harry Potter volvió a salir de la vida de Draco Malfoy.

***

– Señor Malfoy, su traslador internacional con destino a Salem con escalas en Nueva York y Boston, parte en dos minutos más.  
  
– Gracias.  
  
Draco miraba el mar de gente que se acercaba a los puntos de partida de los trasladores, familias, parejas, magos y brujas solos con miradas ilusionadas que marchaban para encontrarse con sus seres queridos… Y allí estaba él. Volviendo a una casa vacía donde nadie le esperaba, a una existencia de soledad y muchas responsabilidades. Una niñita le sonrió detrás de la muñeca que llevaba en sus brazos y los ojos grises de Sophie se clavaron en su recuerdo, las trenzas algo despeinadas de la niña le recordaron a los alborotados cabellos oscuros de Olivia y Draco comprendió que era muy tarde para él, que lo suyo no tenía remedio. En medio de los gritos de la bruja en la fila de entrada diciéndole que perdería su traslador corrió hacia el Atrio y las chimeneas de la red Flu.  
  
– Mill House.  
  
Draco volvía a Harry, a las niñas, a la vida que su madre le enseñó a esperar cuando repetía _Toujours ensemble_ en los lejanos días de su infancia.

***

Olivia bailaba sobre los pies de Neville, mientras Draco daba órdenes a Tindy sobre los bocadillos antes de la cena y Sophie observaba con ojo crítico los modales de Marcus, el amigo del tío Nev y Draco que estaba de visita.   
Harry de pie bajo la arcada que daba al salón sonrió al ver a sus hijas riendo bailando, a Neville con un brillo pícaro en la mirada cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Flint y a éste último con la sorpresa que no se le iba del cuerpo al deber admitir que un par de retoques mágico-cosméticos habían hecho maravillas para borrar cualquier vestigio de sangre de troll de su apariencia –aunque suponía que mucho se debía al cambio de actitud del mago.  
Draco le vio y se acercó con un gesto que indicaba lo mucho que le haría gozar esa noche en la tranquilidad de su recámara y con la ceja levantada elevó sus ojos hacia el arco donde colgaba inocente una ramita de muérdago entre acebos y cintas. Le dio un suave beso y se separó riendo cuando Olivia reclamó ser tomada en brazos para bailar con él.

***********

_La mayoría de las historias románticas son acerca de personas que se enamoran unas de otras, pero hay más en el caldero de los sentimientos que esa posibilidad. Y sé de qué hablo.  
En las últimas dos semanas he sido testigo del milagro del amor entre amigos, el amor sin fingimiento de un par de ángeles en vestidos con lazos, del amor temeroso de dos hombres que han sufrido y del inicio del cariño entre dos personas que parecían no tener nada en común.  
¿Si durará para siempre? Sólo Merlín lo sabe. Pero sabed amigos míos que todos los que estamos aquí esta noche lo anhelamos con todas las fuerzas y estamos comprometidos para que así sea._

  


  


[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Fics/?action=view&current=The_Holiday_Fin.jpg)


End file.
